Sucesos
by Miracles Kanais
Summary: Shadow un ciudadano de clase baja con un interesante pasado vive en el reino de Mobius con la misma rutina de siempre pero, ¿Que pasaría si por un suceso accidental terminara frente al príncipe Sonic? Avertencia: YAOI / Sonadow y otras más.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los lectores que se interesaron por este fic. Hoy les traigo unos de los fics mas largos que escribiré, ya que tenra mas capítulos, espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes son de SEGA menos un OC que no hace tanto :L**

_Prologo_

_En este reino monárquico llamado Mobius en el que la división de dinero era muy diferente respecto a la clase que eras, los reyes eran los que conseguían mas riquezas y accesos, después los de clase alta que tenían casi la mismas riquezas de los reyes pero no tenían acceso a todo, después los de media que eran aquellos que trabajaban y ganaban el dinero suficiente y sobrante para sobrevivir, y por ultimo la clase baja en la que su paga ni multiplicada 20 veces podía estar cerca que la de los reyes. _

_Pero este no era el único reino._

_Estaba el reino llamado A.R.K. el cual era enemigo natural de Mobius por nacimiento, en este reino los reyes tenían mas riquezas que la otra monarquía, y que a los pueblerinos que viven ahí todos reciben dinero de clase media baja, ósea que pueden pagar su sobrevivencia pero no se pueden dar ningún lujo._

_En el tiempo que nos centraremos será en el que el reino de Mobius donde el rey era Jules, un erizo mayor verde oscuro y algo serio y la reina era Allena que era una eriza color violeta que sus púas se le veían como una gran cabellera color morado, después de unos meses de matrimonio tuvieron mellizos, la mayor era una mujer llamada Sonia una eriza rosa oscura con púas color rosa claro y al varón menor lo llamaron Sonic, era igual a su padre pero color azul, después de un año nació el ultimo hijo al cual lo llamaron Manic que era verde pero un poco mas claro que el padre y que tenia una púas alborotadas en la frente. Estos días fueron los mas felices de los reyes y lo festejaron en grande._

_Por otro lado en A.R.K. el rey Black Doom junto con su esposa tuvieron un hijo que lo llamaron Scourge, y después de dos años un hijo que llamaron Shadow. El problema fue que un día toda la familia real fue a "pasear" por toda la ciudad cuando Scourge tenía 1 año y Shadow tenía 3 meses. En un descuido secuestraron al príncipe Shadow y a pesar de que los buscaron por años nunca lo pudieron encontrar, desde entonces no permiten que su hijo Scourge salga del castillo por ninguna razón._

_Ahora no centraremos en la historia de Shadow._

Cap 1.

Shadow era un joven erizo de 15 años, el era muy apuesto pues, era de color negro con betas rojas en sus bien formadas púas y con ojos color escarlata hermoso con un mechos de pelo blanco en su pecho , con sus fieles guantes blancos y patines de gran velocidad. El vive en Mobius pero lamentablemente era de clase baja.

El empezó a trabajar desde que tenia 7 años para ayudar a su madre con el dinero, apenas sobrevivían veia a su madre solo cuando dormía, pues ella apenas terminaba un trabajo y empezaba otro, todo para poder mantenerse y por eso el dice que su madre siempre era y será la mejor de todas. El tenia la misma rutino todos los días, se despertaba, desayunaba, trabajaba, después almorzaba (aunque a veces no podía), trabajaba y llegaba a tomar once y luego dormir. Pero justo un día todo cambio.

Shadow se despertó a las 5 A.M. como todos los días, pues trabajaba a las 6 A.M. al igual que su madre, se levanto perezosamente y se sirvió un vaso de agua con un pedazo de pan, cuando estaba comiendo vio que su madre se había levantado. Su madre era una eriza madura color rojo oscuro con las puas caídas hacia abajo que le hacían ver como una larga cabellera que le llegaba hasta la cadera, casi siempre vestían un simple vestido violeta largo hasta arriba de los tobillos y unas botas negras.

-Buenos días mama- saludo terminando de comer.

-Buenos días Shady- devolvió el saludo, solo a su madre le permitía que lo llamara asi. Ella se sentó con el mismo desayuno que el y empezó a comer tranquilamente.

-Sabes Shady, me dijeron unas amigas que este dia los príncipes de Mobius visitaran el parque central en la hora de almuerzo, podría tener la oportunidad de verlo- dijo emocionada la madre, ya que su hijo podría tener dicha suerte de ir a poder a verlos, lastimosamente ella a esa hora tenía trabajo así que no podría –Y mas te vale recordar como son, pues quiero que después me los dibujes en un cuadro, después de todo te va bien en eso- Sonrió.

Y tenia razón la especialidad de Shadow era el dibujo a carboncillo en papel y cuadros, en todos lados, ese era el hobby que tenia en sus tiempos libres.

-Esta bien mama lo hare por ti- le contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa, solo a ella le ha sonreído en su vida. Al terminar de comer ambos se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivos trabajos.

En otro lado de la ciudad, o en el castillo.

-¡Vamos Sonic tienes que ir!-grito la princesa enojada mejor conocida como Sonia la cual ya tenía 15 años al frente de una gran puerta que sería la del cuarto de Sonic.

-¡No quiero!- respondió el príncipe azul con la misma edad.

-¡Si no vas te quitare todas tu consolas!-le amenazo la mayor.

-¡No ire!-

-¡Te quitare todos tus rings!-

-¡No ire!-

-¡Les diré a los chefs que no te cocines chilidogs por todos un mes!-

-Agggh…-lo pensó por un momento pero al final dijo-¡De todos modos no ire!-

-Pues… ¡Entonces te quitare tus zapatillas para correr!-

En ese momento se escucho un silencio y Sonic abrió la puerta de su habitación – Esta bien ire- respondió de mal humor.

-Pero mírate, ni siquiera estas vestido- le reprendió la chica.

-Me vestiré en unos segundos- dijo y con la velocidad súper sónica que poseía se vistió en un dos por tres- Ya estoy listo-.

-Está bien, ahora vayamos a la entrada del castillo, Manic nos está esperando-.

-Si mama- bromeo Sonic y caminaron hasta la entrada. Y un guardia les aviso que en unos minutos saldrían del castillo.

A penas salieron los príncipes rodeados de guardia los ciudadanos empezaron a gritar sus nombres eufóricos, desde niños hasta ancianos, la princesa Sonia pasaba saludando con la mano, el príncipe menor Manic el cual tenía 14 años estaba algo nervioso y avergonzado al ver a tanta gente y alabándolos mientras que el príncipe Sonic estaba indiferente queriendo que pronto terminara todo eso. Siguieron asi hasta que llegaron al parque en la cual hablarían sobre la historia de Mobius y todas sus creencias como lo hacían cada diez años, y estar ahí parado sin hacer nada mas que hablar a Sonic no se le podía hacer más aburrido.

En otro lugar.

Shadow iba deslizándose rápidamente con sus patines para ver a los príncipes de Mobius, el no quería ir pero lo hacía por su madre. Llevaba en las manos su almuerzo, el cual era un café ya frio pero el ya estaba acostumbrado. Siguió patinando hasta que llego al parque, apenas vio el escenario donde estarían los príncipes y quedo asombrado.

-Es increíble…- Susurro para sus adentros, el en su mente veía a los príncipes brillando, y no porque sus accesorios eran brillantes si no porque verdaderamente estaban brillando, el pensó que incluso podían llegar a ser estrellas, incluso se pregunto cómo seria estar cerca de esa radiante luz.

Que estupefacto mirando a los príncipes hasta que alguien le golpeo fuertemente en el brazo haciendo que casi se le cayera el café.

(Shadow Pov)

-¡Pero qué…!- se giro y vio al ser que mas odiaba en su fabulosa vida hasta que llego el Jet the Hawk junto con su novia Wave the Swallow y el grandulón de Storm –Pero si solo eres tu…-.

-Como eso de que "Oh si eres tu", soy el grandioso yo, debes respetarme muerto de hambre- Me dijo o mejor dicho me grito con aires de superioridad que yo solo ignoraba, el a diferencia de mi era de clase media, desde que le conocí por accidente el no a dejado de molestarme por ser de clase baja, me dice sobrenombres como "muerto de hambre", "rata ignorante" y a veces me llama "emo desconsiderado" ya que siempre le ignoro.

-Yo no respeto a basura que no se lo merece ni en millones de años- le respondí inexpresivamente. El solo sonrio como si no hubiera escuchado.

-Bueno, todos saben que desde que te vi te e hecho la vida fabulosa- presumía mientras de apuntaba a si mismo.

-Mi vida era fabulosa hasta que apareciste en ella- dije.

-¡No seas asi emo desconsiderado!- reía- Sabes que al verme te alegro el dia, por cierto ¿Por qué te quedaste tan embobado a ver a los príncipes?, normalmente no bajas la guardia en ningún momento- pregunto algo intrigado, a pesar de que me fastidia la vida me conoce bien de seguro si no lo respondo no me parara de molestar lo que me queda de vida.

-Solo pensaba que eran muy deslumbrantes con todas esas ropas y guardias- le respondí –Me imagine como seria estar cerca de ellos-.

Jet se quedo pensando un rato y después me miro con una sonrisa, no viene nada bueno…

-¡Entonces ve hacia allá inútil!- Grito y me empujo done estaba toda la multitud amontonada, intente salir pero era imposible, mientras mas fuerzas hacia para salir más se adentraba ¿Qué podía hacer?

(Fin Shadow Pov)

-¿Crees que estará bien?- pregunto Storm mirando a Jet.

-Fuiste algo bruco- le regaño Wave. Pues a pesar de que molestaban a Shadow para ellos era como un hermano menor al cual molestar, ósea que le tenían cierto cariño.

Mientras Shadow intentaba liberarse, claro, manteniendo salvo al café era empujado cada vez más adentro atravesó todo ¡e incluso a los guardias atravesó! Pero eso significaba una cosa… ¡tenia a los príncipes delante suyo!

Jet, Wave y Storm se iban a ir pero el mas grande de los tres se giro a ver un poco pero se dio cuenta de algo –Hey chicos, ¿no es Shadow el del escenario?- pregunto acojonado.

-¿Qué?-dijeron Jet y Wave al mismo tiempo y miraron. -¡Oh por Dios!- gritaron.

-¡Shadow! ¡Te dije que te acercaras pero no tanto!- gritaba a sus adentros el animal verde.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡La realeza lo podría castigar por tal acto!- exclamaba desesperada Wave.

(Sonic Pov)

Vi postrado frente a mi un erizo negro con betas rojas, guantes blancos y ¿patines? Llevaba como un vaso raro en la mano que tenía una tapa, después levanto la cabeza y quede impactado.

Esas orbes color escarlata eran las mas hermosas que había visto en mi vida, lo quede viendo un buen rato hasta que un guardia se acerco a el y lo sujeto bruscamente, tanto que el vaso que tenia salió volando y el liquido que tenia adentro me mancho toda la ropa.

-¡Maldición!- grite cuando sentí el frio liquido en mi, vi que todo el público que estupefacto y después al erzo negro con cara de "la cague" se arrodillo ante mí con la cabeza pegada al suelo.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón, no fue mi intención- decía con total arrepentimiento y repetidas veces. Estuvo asi por varios segundos hasta que el mismo guardia le agarro el brazo al parecer muy fuerte por que puso una mueca de dolor.

(Fin Sonic Pov)

-Por tu atrevimiento lo llevare a las mazmorras a darte tu castigo- le dijo el guardia al arrepentido y asustado Shadow.

-¡Dilculpeme no fue mi intención, fue un accidente!- intentaba de explicar el erizo negro mientras los pueblerinos no hacían nada. Y Jet con sus amigos estaban desmayados ya.

-¡Nada de excusas! ¡Hagas lo que hagas serás castigado!-respondía el guardia. Sonic no quería eso, por alguna razón no quería ver al desconocido erizo siendo castigado, pensó en algo hasta que le llego una idea.

-Espere guardia, no lo castigue- le ordeno Sonic, todos quedaron con cara de "WTF" incluso Sonia y Manic –Hay otra forma de que sea juzgado correctamente-. Esas palabras fueron como un rayo de esperanza para Shadow.

-¿Cuál seria su majestad?- pregunto cortésmente el guardia que aun sostenía el brazo de Shadow.

-Me pagara todo el dinero de la ropa que me ensucio, fácil ¿no?-

Eso para Shadow fue como caerle un balde de agua fría ¡A penas tenia dinero para comer! No podría pagar todo eso.

-…Dilculpeme príncipe pero no tengo dinero para pagarle…- susurro apenado con la cabeza gacha.

-Entonces trabajaran para mi hasta que lo pagues todo- le dio otra esperanza al pobre erizo el cual levanto la cabeza de prisa con una cara alumbrada, que hizo sonrojar un poco a Sonic-¿Trabajaras para mi?- pregunto y el guardia soltó a Shadow.

-Trabajare para usted…majestad- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia algo torpe. Sonic solo sonrió

Shadow llego a su casa aun intentando entender cómo es que paso eso, solo iba a verlos por su madre y termina convirtiéndose en un sirviente personal del príncipe Sonic. Suspiro, y como le prometió a su mama al penas llegar empezó a dibujarlos. Su mama llego a las 12:00 pm.

-Buenas noches Shady- saludo la mujer al entrar.

-Buenas noches mama- saludo de vuelta. La mujer se acerco y sonrió al ver que su hijo estaba terminado el dibujo de los tres príncipes en un cuadro tal y como se lo había prometido.

-¡Shady me hacen tan feliz!- dice mientras le abraza.

-Todo por ti mama- le respondió algo avergonzado por el comportamiento de su madre.

-Te a salido muy bien el dibujo- dijo mientras sostenía el cuadro –Los tres príncipes son muy elegantes y lindos ¡hay pero que estoy pensando ya soy mayor!- decía sonrojada y Shadow la miraba con una gotita al estilo anime –Como sea muchas gracias hijo- y lo volvió a abrazar pero esta vez con un beso en la mejilla –Nunca olvidare este detalle- Shadow la miro un rato y después ddecidio hablar.

-Mama… tengo que contarte algo-

(Después de la explicación de todo lo sucedido)

-¿Tienes que trabajar para el príncipe Sonic?- pregunto descolocada la mujer.

-Si…asi que por eso me tendré que ir a vivir allá hasta que pueda pagar el traje-

-Eso significa que…- a la madre le empezaron a caer una lagrimas -¿no te podre ver por todo ese tiempo?- no se aguanto mas y empezó a llorar tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Mama…-a Shadow no le gustaba ver a su madre sufrir, era los que mas le entristecía –Tranquila, trabajare duro y saldré lo mas pronto posible ¿está bien?- le entusiasmo. La eriza roja mira a Shadow y se seco las lágrimas.

-Más te vale, si te tardas tendrás que hacer un dibujo de toda la ciudad- dijo mas alegre.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Sonrió y abrazo su madre.

Al dia siguiente después de una dolorosa despedida de madre e hijo unos guardias lo fueron a buscar y lo llevaron al castillo, le obligaron a balarse y peinarse. Al final le entregaron ropa de sirviente.

Al ponérsela le incomodo mucho aunque solo se tratase de la parte de arriba y además… ¡le querían quitar sus patines! El se negó tanto que al final lo tuvieron que dejar asi. Unos minutos después fue a la sala real donde estaba Sonic.

-A sus órdenes majestad- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

Sonic solo se quedo mirándolo.

En A.R.K.

La familia real estaba en la mesa almorzando platos gourmet tranquilamente. Estaban sol Black Doom y Scourge, la reina no pudo asistir ya que había caído enferme hace un mes.

-¿Por qué no puedo salir?- Pregunta el erizo verde que ya tenia 16 años.

-Porque es muy peligroso hijo, es la séptima vez que te los digo en la semana y eso que es Martes- respondió seriamente.

Scourge no tenia más que resignarse, todos los días le preguntaba los mismo pero siempre era la misma respuesta, hubo unas veces en que lo enfrento pero lo único que se gano era quedarse encerrado en su cuarto toda la semana.

Solo suspiro y siguió comiendo.

**¿Les gusto? Espero que si C:**

**En los rewiews díganme quien quieren que sea el Uke y Seme y que pareja mas les gustaría que apareciera.**

**Chao **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí el segundo capítulo, va ganando el Sonic Seme y Shadow Uke **

**Los personajes son de SEGA**

Cap 2

-Bueno, empecemos por tu nombre ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Shadow the hedgehog alteza-

-Está bien Shadow mas te vale hacer bien tu trabajo- le sonrió el erizo azul –Primero ve a ordenar mi habitación, es la más apartada al final del pasillo dos- indico.

-Como ordene- Shadow se iba a ir pero se dio la vuelta y miro al príncipe -¿Cuánto tiempo cree usted que me quede aquí?- le pregunto cortésmente. Sonic lo miro con una ceja alzada, el no tenía ni idea, no era bueno calculando. Estuvo un rato pensando hasta que…

-Serian aproximadamente dos meses- respondió Manic al ver a su hermano mayor algo complicado con la pregunta. Sonic lo miro con cara de agradecido. Shadow al escuchar la respuesta se animo un poco, el pensaba que máximo todo el año y mínimo 3 meses, era menos de lo que pensaba, suspiro aliviado.

-Gracias por responder- dijo el erizo negro y e hizo una rápida reverencia – Ahora mismo voy a ordenar la habitación, con permiso- antes de voltearse dio una sonrisa de lado que al verla Sonic le salió un pequeño rubor en las mejillas pero lo ignoro y siguió en lo suyo. Por otro lado Shadow llego al cuarto del príncipe y se fijo que era muy alejado a los otros, se pregunto el por qué pero prefirió no meterse en cosas que no le incumbían, abrió la puerta.

-¡Es gigante!- exclamo al ver tan gigante cuarto –Es mas grande que mi casa- decía en vos alta. La habitación al entrar se podía ver una gran ventana al frente con cortinas muy gruesas, al girar a la derecha se encontraba la cama tamaño King que a su lado se encontraba un gran armario que tapaba casi toda la pared, al otro lado había otra puerta que parecía mas portón que se supone que es la del baño, al lado izquierdo del cuarto había una pantalla gigante de televisión y abajo muchas consolas de videojuegos perfectamente ordenadas en un armario y unos estantes llenos de videojuegos originales, todo era de color azul con distintos tonos, menos la puerta del baño que era blanco.

-No hay mucho que ordenar…-dijo aliviado, solo había unas cosas tiradas en el suelo y en la cama, estuvo 7 minutos tirando y barriendo un poco de polvo y término con la habitación –Ahora iré como es el baño, espero que no sea tan grande-.

-El baño era un poco mas pequeño que la habitación, tenia de todo, había un jacuzzi, tina, bañera ¡incluso una pequeñas aguas termales! El lavamanos era muy adornado al igual que el váter, estaba todo ordenado pero Shadow se fijo que habían muchas manchas de suciedad y mas que nada en el suelo, saco la esponja, detergente para baño y una cubeta de agua (no se de donde xD) y empezó a limpiar tranquilamente.

Sonic estaba llegando a su cuarto tranquilamente, esta noche sus hermanos iban a un evento que se celebrara en otra casa de alguien de clase alta. El por ciertas razones que toda su familia sabia no podía ir, además de que ni siquiera estaba entusiasmado. Entro a su habitación pero no vio a Shadow, supuso que estaba en el baño (o tocador, como se le diga) se fijo que había dejado muy limpio, no había nada de polvo ni nada tirado.

Sonic entro a la cocina y vio a Shadow en una pose muy comprometedora, pues estaba en cuatro con sus dos manos tratando de sacar la ultima mancha que le quedaba en el suelo, se notaba que le costaba porque estaba sudando un poco por la fuerza que estaba usando y un poco sonrojado por el calor. A Sonic le dio una hemorragia nasal.

-Que rayos- dijo Sonic al sentir la sangre en su nariz, hay Shadow se dio cuenta de su presencia y levanto la cabeza.

-¡Príncipe! ¿Qué le paso?- Se levanto preocupado y se acerco al erizo azul -¡Le esta sangrando la nariz!¡Llamare de inmediato a alguien!- grito preocupado, iba a salir pero Sonic le tomo del brazo haciéndolo girar.

-Tranquilo, esto se pasa con un poco de descanso, solo pásame un poco de papel higiénico ¡It's easy!- le dijo para tranquilizarlo y al parece funciono.

-Está bien, pero por favor váyase a la cama, no es que le ordene ni nada pero es lo mas recomendable- aconsejo Shadow y Sonic sin decir nada se fue a acostar boca arriba para que la sangre no siguiera saliendo.

-"¿Pero que me pasa? ¡No soy un maldito pervertido!"- Se maldecía en la mente pero se detuvo cuando su sirviente se acerco con un rollo entero de papel higiénico (o confort, como se le diga :3) Shadow saco un poco y empezó a limpiarlo, el príncipe se sonrojo.

-Emmmm, mejor yo lo hago- dijo nervioso, le quito el rollo y empezó a limpiarse el mismo –"¿Por qué mi corazón late asi?"- Se preguntaba agitado ya que nunca había sentido algo parecido.

-¿Quiere que le traiga un te para que se tranquilice?- le pregunto Shadow mas tranquilo al ver al joven que estaba bien.

-Si, creo que será lo mejor- le respondió.

-Entonces ire, regreso en seguida príncipe-

-Llámame Sonic-

-¿Qué?-

-Que me llames Sonic, no me gustan mucho las formalidades- le explico.

-Pero eso iría en contra de mis principios como sirviente- respondió un poco apenado por la situación.

-Pues ¿Qué pasa si te digo que es una orden?- Sonic le miro sonriendo amistosamente, Shadow se sonrojo al ver esa radiante sonrisa.

-Entonces no tendría mas que obedecerle Sonic- respondió Shadow.

-Asi está mejor, también me gustaría que me llames como un "tu" no como alguien superior- le ordeno nuevamente el erizo azul.

-Entonces…- El sirviente se quedo pensando un rato –Iré a buscarte un te Sonic- dijo finalmente.

-¡Así me gusta!- exclamo alegre –Mas te vale hablarme así siempre, o si no te aumentare horas de trabajo- le amenazo de broma.

-Esta bien, volveré en un rato-

-Bye- Cuando Sonic dijo eso Shadow se fue rápidamente, a penas se fue el erizo azulado se quedo pensando en por que se sentía tan nervioso cuando estaba con el cerca.

Mientras tanto el erizo oscuro llego en unos segundos a la cocina por su velocidad, agradecía el tener buena memoria o sino ya estaría perdido, mientras estaba esperando a que la sirvienta preparara el té, el estaba en sus pensamientos.

-"El príncipe Sonic es muy amable, yo creía que los príncipes eran avaros y soberbios pero no he visto nada de ello… me pregunto porque me pongo tan nervioso al estar con el ¿será por que es un príncipe?"- estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta al ver a la sirvienta delante de el con el té ya listo.

-Disculpe joven- llamo la sirvienta e hizo que Shadow despertara.

-Perdone estaba pensando gracias por el te emmm…-

-Vainilla, me llamo Vainilla- dijo la amable coneja.

-Gracias por el té Vainilla, soy Shadow- Sonrió, por alguna razón el aura que emitía ella le recordaba a su madre.

-De nada, después de todo es mi trabajo- Ambos se despidieron y el erizo volvió tranquilamente donde Sonic para no derramar el té. Llego y le entrego el vaso al azulado.

-Mmmm, debe, estar hecho por Vainilla- decía gustoso mientras lo tomaba.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto curioso el otro.

-Porque ella es la mejor cocinera que conozco desde que tengo memoria- respondió alegre, desde que era pequeño la coneja le cocinaba, amaba cuando a ella le tocaba el turno de cocinar.

-Debe ser muy especial entonces- Shadow estaba algo celoso, ya que el no tuvo a nadie especial a parte de su madre, ni siquiera tenia tíos.

-Es como una segunda madre para mí- decía alegre, después miro a su sirviente y noto que tenia una mirada algo triste -¿Pasa algo?-.

El animal mas oscuro lo miro un rato, pensando en que decir pero al final le dijo –Nada importante, solo que a mi también me hubiera gustado tener algunos tíos o primos, pero estoy feliz solo con mi madre- respondió algo triste pero alegre al decir lo último.

-¿Y que pasa con tu padre?-pregunto curioso.

Shadow ahí levanto la mirada pero la bajo rápidamente, no le gustaba recordar a lo que seria su "padre" le llegaron algunos recuerdos que creo dejado atrás se tapo la cara con ambas manos y se giro, no quería que el príncipe de Mobius lo viera asi Sonic supo que toco un tema que no debía.

-Emm, si quieres hablamos de otra cosa Shadow- intento reanimar.

-Si… me gustaría- dijo y se limpio la única lagrima que se le había salido.

Después del pequeño suceso Sonic le empezó a contar anécdotas de cuando era pequeño, algunas hicieron sacar una sonrisa a Shadow, también le hablo sobre su mejor amigo Miles Prower pero que todos le decían Tails y que trabajaba a pesar de tener 8 años era científico y mecánico para los reyes, un puesto muy importante, el ojos escarlata quedo sorprendido, también le hablo sobre un echidna llamado Knuckles que protegía la Master Emerald, una esmeralda que le daba energía a Mobius, también cuidaba otras siete esmeraldas mas pequeñas llamadas Esmeraldas Caos (o como le digas :L) también de que Vainilla tenía una hija llamada Cream, me dijo que ambas eran buenas en la cocina. Después Shadow le conto un poco de su vida, ignorando los de su padre que ya había olvidado, le conto sobre su madre y pequeñas aventuras que tenia, le conto un poco sobre Jet y los demás pero no detalladamente, pasaron un buen rato hablando cuando Sonic se dio cuenta de que estaba oscureciendo.

-Oye Shadow… ¿Qué hora es?- le pregunto algo nervioso.

-Deben ser cerca de las 8:00 pm- respondió.

-Me dieron ganas de dormir, asique retírate por favor- Dijo rápidamente. Shadow lo miro extrañado, hace solo un rato estaba todo hiperactivo, no respondió nada y se levanto.

-Bueno…entonces hasta mañana Sonic- se despidió.

-Hasta mañana-.

Shadow se fue un poco confundido hasta la habitación que le habían dado, era pequeña pero precisa, y tenía baño propio que conformaba con un váter, lavamanos y una ducha el no necesitaba más para vivir. De quito el traje de sirviente quedando como siempre viste, solo con guantes y patines. SE acomodo en la cama y pensó en su madre, al poco rato se durmió.

…

…

En A.R.K.

Scourge estaba castigado, había enfrentado a su padre y ahora estará encerrado por tres días en su cuarto, pero el no sabía algo, Scourge todo el año estuvo construyendo un pasadizo por el cual podría salir sin ser visto por los guardias, y justo este día lo termino. El no podía estar más emocionado ¡nunca ha ido a fuera en su memoria! Solo podía saber a través de la ventana, pero el no visitaría su ciudad, va a ir a Mobius, después de todo solo es una hora de viaje, con la ayuda de su amigo Silver, protector de las Sol Emeralds junto con Blaze que mantenían la energía de A.R.K. le daría sus zapatillas para correr ya que sus padres se las habían quitado diciendo como excusa que era peligroso. entro al pasadizo y Salió del castillo encontrándose con Silver.

-¡Silver! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos- le saludo.

-Si cuanto tiempo- devolvió el saludo Silver con una sonrisa.

-Y ¿las tienes?-

-Obvio que si- Silver le mostro un bolso que tenia y de adentro saco las preciadas zapatillas.

-¡Ya las extrañaba!- Grito emocionado el erizo verde y en unos segundos ya las tenía puestas.

-Recuerda Scourge que solo será poco tiempo y no hables con extraños-le recomendó el plateado –Me gustaría ir contigo, pero si me ven sin cuidar las Sol emeralds sospecharan- Bufo molesto.

-Lose… de todos modos gracias por todo amigo- le agradeció el príncipe.

-No te pega para nada decir gracias- bromeo Silver –Es muy raro verte agradecer-.

-¡Y yo que me molesto por agradecerte!- dijo un poco molesto –Bueno adiós-.

-Adiós amigo- El erizo plateado sonrió y vio como su amigo se iba –"Ojala no le pase nada"-.

…

…

En Mobius

Shadow se despertó a las 10:00 pm no sabe por que pero se le quito el sueño, se levanto y se lavo la cara.

-Me gustaría ir a la biblioteca- susurro y se fue a la biblioteca.

(Shadow Pov)

Entre a la biblioteca algo cansado un impulso me decía que fuera a ver los libros de magia y mitología, me acerque y busque un libro que me interesara en los millones que habían. Estuve buscando unos minutos hasta que vi que un libro ¿brillo? Creí que fue mi imaginación pero de todas formas me acerque y tome el libro, no tenía titulo ni autor y era bastante grueso. Abrí el libro y me sorprendí en que las hojas había al medio un agujero en forma de rectángulo y que adentro del hoyo yacía una caja bastante extraña. Tome la caja y deje el libro donde estaba mi cerebro decía que no era correcto abrirla pero la curiosidad me afectaba increíblemente, al final decidí abrirla.

La abrí y no había nada, me decepcione un poco pero de repente salió una gran sombra de ella que recorrió toda la biblioteca en unos segundos y después cayó en mi sombra. Me asuste al fijarme que mi sombra estaba siendo absorbida por la otra y empezó a formarse algo. Al completarse mire y quede impactado.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunte aun quieto.

-Soy Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark-

**Yyyyyyyy ¡Fin del Capitulo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Si quieren que agregue a otras parejas o personajes escriban nomas!**

**¿Qué hará Mephiles?**

**¿Qué pasara con Scourge?**

**Todo en el próximo capítulo!**

**Chao C:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, aun va ganando el Shadow uke y Sonic seme, pero hare a Shadow mas indiferente y rebelde para mostrar que no es un sumiso fácil. Aun puedes votar C:**

**Por cierto, Silver y Blaze llevan la armadura que tienen en el juego Sonic and the Black Knight.**

**Los personajes son de SEGA**

Cap 3

-¿Mephiles?-

-Sí, gracias a ti pude tomar una apariencia física casi idéntica a la tuya. Estuve encerrado en esa caja por siglos, hasta se me perdió la cuenta de cuantos años tengo- Decía el erizo negro parecido a Shadow, lo que los diferenciaban era que las betas rojas de Shadow eran de color azul gris, los guantes y zapatillas fueron remplazados por colores grises y colores más tristes, lo mas colorido eran sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas pero sin pulir, y lo más relevante era que Mephiles no tenia boca –Gracias a tu curiosidad soy libre otra vez-.

-No me interesa tu vida, asi que puedes irte ¡Impostor!- grito Shadow al final. El ser oscuro quedo impactado, nunca le habían respondido asi cuando era liberado, mayormente era como ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cómo llegaste a esa caja? ¿Cómo puedes tomar apariencia física si eres una sombra? Cosas así, pero nunca le habían dicho impostor.

-"Este tipo es diferente, me molesta un poco"- pensó Mephiles –Para que sepas niñato que soy lo más cercano que puedas encontrar de "Dios" así que tenme respeto- Mephiles bufo un poco.

-Está bien te tendré respeto-.

-Más te vale-.

-¡Oh, grandísimo Dios de los impostores!- le "alabo" Shadow.

-¡Oye!- Le grito enojado Mephiles mientras le salía una pequeña aura negra. El ojos carmesí ignoro eso y se lo quedo mirando un buen rato, al final decidió preguntar una cosa.

-¿A dónde iras?- pregunto esperando una respuesta aceptable.

-Yo no tengo donde ir… yo solo soy una sombra. No puedo sentir ni calor ni frio, nunca tengo sueño y nunca siento dolor… ya que yo soy solo una leyenda olvidada, yo jamás…- Recibió una palmada en la cabeza -¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?!- le grito enojado nuevamente.

-Yo te pregunte a dónde vas a ir, no lo que sientes. Ahora te lo preguntare de nuevo ¿A dónde iras?- le pregunto con la voz un poco alzada.

-No lose- respondió simplemente.

Shadow cerró los ojos y se quedo pensando un rato, nunca había estado en una situación actual… a pesar de que él era tan frio con los demás tenía un corazón bastante bondadoso, le iba a decir algo a Mephiles y al abrir los ojos se encontró al otro erizo cerca de su rostro, muy cerca, casi tocando sus narices.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa impostor?!- le grito asustado y en milisegundos ya estaba a 4 metros de distancia.

-¿Tú tienes problemas de amnesia?- le pregunto intrigado Mephiles.

-¡No, y no creo que tenga!- le respondió algo enojado – ¿Por qué lo dices?-Mephiles se le quedo viendo un rato.

-Porque normalmente con las personas que me invocan tengo cierto vínculo con el cual puedo conocer un poco de ellas, sentí que tenías problemas de amnesia pero no estaba seguro, por eso te pregunte- explico.

-Pues no creo que tenga si eso responde tu pregunta- le contesto más tranquilo. Hubo un silencio por un rato pero Mephiles lo rompió con otra pregunta.

- ¿Qué eras lo que querías decir?- Shadow se exalto.

-Yo no iba a decir nada-.

-Sí, ibas a decir algo pero te asustaste al verme tan cerca-.

-No diré nada-.

- Insistiré hasta que lo digas-.

-¡No!-.

-¡Sí!-.

-¡No!-.

-¡Sí!-.

-¡No!-.

-¡Sí!-.

Estuvieron 10 minutos asi :L

-Aggg ¡Esta bien te lo diré!- exclamo derrotado Shadow, Mephiles se lo quedo mirando como "dilo, estoy esperando" al final el ojos rojos suspiro y hablo –Solo me preguntaba si te gustaría hospedarte conmigo en el cuarto que tengo- La sombra lo miro impresionado, pues no habían empezado muy bien pero algo le decía que este erizo no sería igual que los otros que lo invocaron.

-Ni modo, ya que insistes- fue una forma de decir "claro".

-Yo no he insistido impostor- Después de eso empezó una pequeña pelea verbal hasta que alguien les interrumpió.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- se escucho la voz de una mujer. Mephiles a penas escucharla se oculto convirtiéndose en la sombra de Shadow dejándole a él las consecuencias. El erizo con beta rojas le iba a insultar pero la mujer entro a la biblioteca -¿Tú no eres el nuevo, que haces tan tarde en este lugar?- le pregunto.

-Discúlpeme pero ¿Qué hora es?- le pregunto cortésmente.

-Son las 1:00pm hace tiempo que los sirvientes deberían estar en sus cuartos- le respondió la mujer. Shadow aun no se creía que estuvo tres horas peleando con Mephiles, se sentía un poco avergonzado, pero se preguntaba, si esa mujer también era una sirvienta ¿porque estaba ahí?

-En verdad discúlpeme señorita, estaba pensando cosas y el tiempo se me pasó volando- le contesto-.

-Solo porque eres nuevo te perdonare emmm ¿Shadow verdad?- el erizo asintió – Seguro que aun no me conoces, yo soy Rouge the Bat la ama de llaves del castillo- el erizo se puso algo nervioso al saber que estaba hablando con alguien importante, la murciélago noto esto y le salió una sonrisa -¿Sabes qué? Me agradas, nos podríamos volver buenos amigos-.

…

…

Con Scourge

Scourge corría a una gran velocidad, casi igual a la de Sonic. Solo que él lo disfrutaba de manera excesiva, todo lo que veía nuevo intentaba llevárselo a casa, desde unas larvas hasta unas rocas, todo en una caja que llevaba consigo. Era la primera vez que corría tanto y eso le emocionaba mas, le pediría más seguido a Silver que le ayudara.

El príncipe de ARK tenía una razón por la cual iba al otro reino y al suyo no, pues su amigo plateado le había dicho que había fotos de la familia real por todas partes de la ciudad, asi que si lo veían afuera se armaría un escándalo, entonces ¿Por qué no mejor en el otro reino donde nadie conoce ni tu nombre? Eso sí que a mitad del camino hay una mini-ciudad llamada Robotropolis que tiene unos guardias que solo te dejan pasar con una autorización legal al otro reino, esos guardias son unos robots custodiados por el Dr Eggman, casi toda la ciudad era habitada por robots, solo habían unos pocos seres vivos que viven ahí por asuntos de trabajo laboral.

Al llegar ahí Scourge tenía un plan que era tirar una piedra al lugar opuesto en el que estaba y con su velocidad súper sónica pasar al otro lado sin ser visto por los robots guardias, afortunadamente salió todo tal como lo había planeado. En el camino se fijo que Mobius era un reino mas colorido y alegre algo a lo que él no estaba muy acostumbrado. Siguió caminando tranquilamente hasta que vio en la zona de clase alta se estaba organizando una fiesta en la cual podía entrar cualquier persona con dinero, milagrosamente el traía mucho dinero asi que se compro la entrada y entro a la fiesta.

…

…

…

En ARK

Silver estaba en un cuarto aislado junto con todas las Sol Emeralds, desde que nació se le dio es gran deber junto con su amiga de infancia Blaze, una gata color lavanda que la caracterizaba por ser seria y leal pero con sus amigos era amable y sobreprotectora. Ambos no conocieron a sus padres, según los sirvientes dijeron que los encontraron abandonados frente al castillo y ellos los acogieron, en su paso de crecimiento descubrieron que Silver tenía el poder de la telequinesis mientras que Blaze podía controlar el fuego. El rey se entero de aquello e hizo que fueran sometidos a un arduo entrenamiento para poder controlar sus poderes, poco tiempo después de lograrlo perfectamente les dieron el trabajo de proteger las Sol Emeralds, y todo sucedió cuando apenas tenían 5 años.

-A pesar de que Scourge es lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerse solo estoy preocupado- susurraba el plateado a si mismo, se quito su casco de guerrero y empezó a elevarlo con su telequinesis para entretenerse un poco, de pronto la único entrada que conformaba una gran puerta de hierro se abrió mostrando a Blaze con ropas de guardia.

-Es mi turno- Fue lo único que dijo para que Silver se levantara y se dirigiera a ella -¿Les fue todo bien con "eso"?- pregunto la gata.

-Perfectamente, de seguro que ya llego al otro reino- respondió dedicándole una sonrisa, Blaze no pudo evitar el también sonreír.

-Espero que la pase bien aunque me preocupa un poco el que vaya solo, nuestros horarios son muy estrictos…- suspiro -Espero que este bien-.

-Tranquila, yo también estoy preocupado pero ten por segura de que es bastante fuerte para arreglárselas con cualquier tipo de problemas que se le ponga delante- dijo Silver para relajar un poco a Blaze que al parecer funciono porque dejo de tener esa mirada de preocupación en su rostro y sonrió.

-Tienes razón, después de todo es él- Quedaron un rato callados hasta que el erizo hablo.

-Bueno Blaze como mi turno acabo voy a dormir un rato, me entro un poco de sueño- le dijo para después dar un pequeño bostezo.

-Está bien, un guardián no puede vigilar si tiene los ojos cerrados. Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- Silver se fue a dormir.

…

…

En Mobius nuevamente.

(Scourge Pov)

Entre a la casa en que se celebra la fiesta y quede impresionado ¡nunca había tanta gente junta! Estaba tan emocionado que mientras caminaba no me di cuenta de que empuje a alguien sin querer.

-Disculpe ¿Está bien?- me dijo un desconocido me asuste y di pequeño salto, me gire a ver quién me hablo y me tope con un erizo verde, al igual que yo pero mas oscuro con ojos rosa y con muchas puas alborotadas en la frente que me miraba algo preocupado.

-Eh-¡Estoy bien!- Le conteste "Es la primera persona desconocida con la que hablo ¡Esfuérzate!"- Solo que estaba algo distraído, discúlpame…emmm-.

-Me llamo Manic ¿y tú?-.

-Si, Manic, discúlpame por eso. Soy Scourge-.

-Qué raro, nunca había escuchado ese nombre, y yo que leo tanto-.

-Admito que mi familia no es muy común- le dije con una sonrisa que después me la devolvió, estuvimos un rato en una conversación amistosa hasta que alguien le llamo.

-Lo siento Scourge en unos minutos vuelvo a hablar contigo- se noto que se sentía un poco triste por dejar la conversación.

-No te preocupes- El se fue y me gire e hice un bufido molesto, ahora me iba a aburrir. Estuve segundos esperando aburridamente hasta que la música que estaba cambio y se puso una canción inolvidable para mí, no era más ni menos ¡Mi canción favorita! No me aguante y fui a lo que seria la "pista de baile" Y sin pena empecé a bailar, como nunca antes, sentía como la multitud se juntaba a mi alrededor pero no le preste atención. Al terminar la canción pare de bailar y me di cuenta de mis actos mire que había mucha gente mirándome incluido Manic y me avergoncé como nunca antes, aunque no me arrepiento de nada. Iba a irme pero de repente escuche un ¿aplauso? Me gire y vi como empezaron a subir el volumen de los aplausos hasta que todos me estaban aplaudiendo.

-¿Gracias?- fue lo único que articule y salí corriendo con mi increíble velocidad con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

(Final Scourge Pov)

Scourge corrió lejos pero nunca salió del reino, ahora estaba en lo que sería la zona de la clase media, se detuvo repentinamente y se tomo el estomago, tenía hambre pero era tan tarde que no había ningún local abierto y no tenía un lugar done quedarse a descansar. Se quedo sentado en una banca de un parque en el que estuvo ahí dos horas enteras poco después ya sentía frio, se iba a ir pero una voz le interrumpió.

-¿Oye, te pasó algo?- Scourge la miro y se encontró con una joven ardilla café con el cabello color rojo,

-No, nada importante…-le respondió el erizo.

-No creo que por nada importante estés dos horas en el mismo sitio- el ojos azules le miro raro preguntándose "¿Cómo sabe que e estados dos horas aquí?".-Si te preguntas como es que lo sé es porque hace dos horas fui a un pequeño trabajo que tengo y ahora estaba volviendo a mi casa- le explico. Scourge solo suspiro, la chica no parecía mala persona.

-Lo que pasa es que me escape de mi hogar y ahora no tengo un lugar donde ir- dijo desanimado la ardilla no pudo evitar tenerle compasión, ella era muy bondadosa y justa,

-Si quieres puede quedarte a dormir en mi casa- le propuso y Scourge le miro iluminado –Mi casa es bastante grande a pesar de que soy de clase media, podrías dormir en la habitación de invitados-.

-Me gustaría pero, ¿no sería una molestia?-.

-Claro que no, lo único que me molestaría seria que te aprovecharas de mi bondad- dijo la última frase algo molesta –Pero te ves muy tranquilo para ser una persona asi, cambiando el tema ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto animadamente.

-Mi nombre es Scourge ¿y el suyo?-.

-Mi nombre es Sally Acorn, ¿vienes?- pregunto mientras caminaba a lo que sería el rumbo a su casa. El erizo verde solo la siguió de lejos hasta que llegaron a la casa, Scourge al entrar se sintió cómodo al instante la casa era cálida y con típico aura a hogar –La habitación de invitados esta en el segundo piso la primera puerta a la izquierda- le indico Sally, el príncipe de ARK estaba subiendo cuando le rugió fuertemente el estomago, la ardilla lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Hace poco hornee muchas galletas ¿quieres algunas?-.

-Claro- Scourge sonrió un poco avergonzado. Después de estar comiendo un rato hablaron sobre anécdotas, paradojas, moralejas, etc. Hasta que eran las 4:00am

-Mejor vayamos a dormir- aconsejo Sally.

-Estoy de acuerdo-.

…

…

En el castillo de Mobius a la misma hora.

-Y esa es toda mi triste historia- termino de hablar Mephiles –Seguro que no escucharas una biografía más trágica que la mía… ¿Shadow?-. El ser miro a Shadow y se encontró con este totalmente demacrado con grandes ojeras -¿Por qué te ves como un muerto?-.

-No se…- empezó a hablar el ojos carmín –Quizás es porque ¡ESTUVE TRES PU*** HORAS ESCUCHANDOTE!- grito.

-Oye cálmate, solo-

-¡Ahora déjame dormir!- antes de que Mephiles dijera otra cosa más Shadow ya estaba dormido

–La juventud de ahora es muy rebelde-.

**..**

**..**

**Ok, en este capítulo no hay Sonadow pero muestran a muchos personajes :3 tranquilos, en el próximo capítulo habrá.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews *-***

**Tengo una pregunta ¿Les gusta el ScourgexManic? A mi si pero no sé si a ustedes :L **

**¿Cómo hare que se encuentren Mephiles y Silver para que haya Mephilver?**

**¿Cuándo aparecerá Amy?**

**¿Black Doom se dará cuenta de que Scourge escapo?**

**¿Es verdad de que la juventud de ahora es rebelde?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en ****Sucesos**** (canción de película)**

**Chao :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí el cuarto capítulo, creo que dependerá de mi quien es el Uke y Seme :v**

**Disfruten ^-^**

**Los personajes son de SEGA**

Cap 4

Shadow se despertó a las 6:00am el estaba acostumbrado a levantarse a las cinco pero un "impostor" no le dejo dormir temprano, aunque él no empieza su trabajo hasta que Sonic despierte, asi que tendrá que esperar a que le llame. Miro a Mephiles y el estaba sentado en un sillón individual que había en la habitación sosteniendo algo en sus manos.

-¿Acaso no duermes?- le pregunto al ver a la sombra en perfecta condiciones.

-Yo ya no soy algo que podrían considerar ser vivo, puedo vivir sin agua, descanso, comer y otras cosas que para ustedes son esenciales- respondió.

-¿Es que acaso no te duchas?-.

-No transpiro ni emito malos olores, no lo necesito- Shadow lo miro un poco aliviado al saber que no tendría que cuidar de él, se fijo en lo que tenía en las manos Mephiles, era… Shadow se levanto de su cama molesto y le quito el libro que tenia.

-No deberías tomar las cosas de los demás sin pedir permiso- dijo y se sentó en su cama.

-Lo más seguro seria que me dijeras no a sí que lo saque mientras dormías ¿De qué estaban hechas esas imágenes?- le pregunto curioso.

-No son imágenes, son dibujos hechos de lápiz carbón-.

-¿Lápiz carbón? Eso no existía en mi época- Mephiles miro a Shadow con una cara de "Explícame de una vez" el ser orgánico emitió un suspiro y saco una pequeña caja de sus púas y dentro de la caja había unos palos largos y negros, Shadow tomo uno y se lo mostro a Mephiles.

-Esto es un lápiz carbón o carboncillo que se utiliza solo para dibujar en blanco y negro, normalmente se ocupan para hacer efectos de sombra- explico el de ojos escarlata y el otro escuchaba concentrado.

-¿Y cómo se utiliza?- pregunto nuevamente.

-¿Quieres ver como lo utilizo?- Mephiles asintió y Shadow se emociono un poco –Entonces dibujare… ¡A ti! Te dibujare a ti impostor-.

-No soy un impostor…- El erizo no le prestó atención y abrió su libro en una página en blanco, al rato miraba a Mephiles y después miraba la hoja para dibujar, luego de 15 minutos termino (Rápido o_o) y se lo mostro al que fue modelo.

-¿Cómo esta?- el de otra época quedo sorprendido.

-Está muy bien ¿acaso eres un dibujante?-.

-Yo no me describo como dibujante, aunque muchos dicen que lo hago bastante bien- dijo algo ruborizado.

-No me sorprende, tienes buena mano para eso-

-Supongo que gracias. Mejor empiezo a prepararme- Shadow se levanto nuevamente de la cama y entro al baño, se dio una refrescante ducha mientras que Mephiles seguía en el mismo lugar, al rato salió el erizo con sus típicos guantes y patines y se pudo (solo la parte de arriba) el atuendo de sirviente.

-¿Esa es la ropa de la juventud actual? Es muy formal- pregunto el de ojos verdes.

-No, esta es ropa típica que usan los sirvientes de las personas de altos mandos- explico.

-Entonces eres un sirviente-.

-¿No es obvio?-.

-Qué raro, cuando me invocaste presentí que eras un príncipe, estaba casi seguro- dijo Mephiles dudoso, después de todo, sus instintos acertaban el 98% de las veces.

-Por favor impostor, primero me dices que tengo amnesia y ahora que soy un príncipe… ¿no estaras muy viejo?-.

-Eso es imposible, como soy una sombra puedo vivir milenios sin envejecer-.

-Eso ya lose, me lo dijiste TODO ayer-.

Después quedaron en un silencio tranquilo, Shadow le dio el permiso a Mephiles para que viera todos sus dibujos mientras que el ojos carmín estaba jugando con sus lápices dándole vueltas con sus dedos, estuvieron asi por un largo tiempo.

…

…

Con Sonic

Se escucho un gran bostezo de la habitación del príncipe y provenía del mismo que recién había despertado, se tallo los ojos con flojera y después miro sus blancos guantes y rojas zapatillas, suspiro aliviado.

-Sera mejor que me arregle- dijo y con su velocidad súper sónica estaba listo en 2 minutos, vestido con sus fieles zapatillas y guantes de siempre. –Sera mejor que le diga a un sirviente o guardia que llame a Shadow-. Sonic abrió la puerta de su habitación y vio a una sirvienta muy conocida -¡Hey Tikal!- le grito para que recibiera su atención, ella lo escucho al instante.

-Muy buenos días joven Sonic- saludo ella al acercarse.

-Buenos días a ti también. Dime ¿cómo está Knuckles?-.

-Mi hermano esta muy bien, solo que como siempre se toma muy enserio cuidar la Master Emerald solo se mueve para ir al baño- dijo algo triste ya que actualmente no tenía mucho tiempo para ella pero después sonrió.

-Ese Knuckles nunca cambiara ¿Tikal podrías llamar a Shadow?-.

-¿Quién es Shadow?-.

-Es un nuevo sirviente, pero es mi amigo-.

-Esta bien lo llamare ¿podría decirme dónde se encuentra?- Sonic le apunto el camino de donde estaría el cuarto del erizo negro y le dio unas indicaciones. Tikal entendió y se despidieron, al minuto llego la equidna a la habitacion y toco la puerta.

-"¿Quien será?"- se pregunto Shadow y Mephiles se oculto en su sombra, después de esto el erizo abrió la puerta y se encontró con una joven equidna -¿Pasa algo?-.

-El príncipe Sonic ordeno su presencia en su habitacion- fue lo único que dijo, un poco tímida por su personalidad natural.

-Está bien, gracias por tu aviso- Shadow lleguen segundos a su punto de destino y abrió la puerta –Buenos días, Sonic- saludo al entrar.

-Bueno días Shadow- devolvió el saludo -¿Cómo has dormido?-.

El erizo oscuro recordó a Mephiles un segundo –He dormido bien- mintió. Sonic no se dio cuenta porque miro para otro lado.

-Que bien-.

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-.

-Me gustaría que me trajeras el desayuno, solo ve a la cocina y te lo darán ya listo- Shadow asintió y fue, al llegar se encontró con una pequeña coneja.

-Usted debe ser el señor Shadow- dijo ella con una sonrisa, el ojos carmín la miro confuso.

-Si, soy yo- según el erizo la conejita se veía muy inocente y tierna.

-Mi nombre es Cream, mi mama Vainilla me hablo de ti- explico ella dando a entender que era al hija de la coneja.

-Asi que tu eres Cream, un gusto- le dio una sonrisa y Cream sonrió también.

-¿Y a que viene señor Shadow?- le pregunto y el erizo recordó a que venia.

-E venido por el desayuno del príncipe Sonic- le dijo.

-Ya esta listo, lo traeré enseguida- la niña fue a buscar el desayuno y volvió con una bandeja, Shadow no sabía qué cara poner al ver el supuesto "desayuno".

-¿Qué… que es esto?- pregunto tomando la bandeja.

-Son Hot-Dogs con salsa de chile picante, aunque para abreviar les llamamos Chilidogs- explico, el ojos carmín conto que habían como unos diez en la bandeja –Es la comida favorita del señor Sonic-.

-Está bien, se los llevare al instante, fue un placer conocerte-.

-Lo mismo digo- se despidieron y Shadow llego al cuarto de Sonic y abrió la puerta y no pudo dar ni el primer paso dentro y ya le había quitado la bandeja.

-Mmmmm ¡Chilidogs!- exclamo el príncipe con una voz alegre y empezó a comer a una gran velocidad, el originario de ARK lo miraba descolocado. Sonic se estaba comiendo el último y miro a Shadow.

-¿Quieres probar un bocado? ¡Son buenísimos!-.

-No me apetece- dijo rápidamente.

-¡Oh vamos! Te lo ordeno- el sirviente no tuvo más que obedecer y se acerco, Sonic le dio una seña a que se sentara en la cama junto a él y asi lo hizo, le acerco el "desayuno" y le dio un mordisco.

-¿Cómo esta?-.

-Es… …esta bueno, aunque algo picante- dijo sorprendido, ya que al ver la comida no se veía muy apetecible. El erizo azul se termino el chilidog instantáneamente.

-¿Verdad? ¡No se cómo hay gente que no le gusta! Se pierden de un manjar hecho por los dioses- exagero un "poco" Sonic y Shadow lo miro con una gotita en la cabeza, después el príncipe miro al otro con una cara de concentración que hizo sentir al ojos carmín algo nervioso.

-¿Pasa algo Son…- antes de que terminara de hablar Sonic le lamio en la mejilla MUY cerca de la boca e hizo que el erizo negro se pusiera totalmente rojo pero no se movió, lo hacia sentir algo raro pero no de forma negativa, después Sonic se separo.

-Tenías un poco de salsa- esas palabras rompieron el ambiente "romántico" que habían creado las lectoras.

-Solo tenías que decírmelo para limpiarme- reprocho Shadow.

-No, no se puede desperdiciar nada de comida- dijo Sonic sonriente.

-Tienes razón- Shadow se levanto de la cama –Voy a devolver la bandeja-.

-Está bien ¿Puede traer algunas frutas cuando vuelvas?-.

-¿Frutas?-.

-Si, como naranjas, uvas o arándanos, quiero probar algo-.

-Esta bien…- El erizo sirviente tomo la bandeja y salió, de fue caminando para tranquilizarse un poco.

-¿Te gusta?- se escucho en el pasillo, Shadow miro hacia todos lados pero no vio nada, miro hacia abajo y se fijo que su sombra le estaba hablando.

-Mephiles… ¿estuviste siempre conmigo?-.

-Para tu mala información si, pero no has respondido mi pregunta-.

-Claro que no me gusta- dijo un poco enfadado.

-Si te gusta, y te lo hare comprobar-.

-No comprobaras nada porque no tenemos nada-.

-Eso ya lo veremos…- al decir esto último Mephiles salió de la sombra de Shadow y sin que el ojos carmín se dará cuenta fue al cuarto de Sonic y se quedo en una esquina oscura.

(Sonic Pov)

"¿Por qué hice eso?" me preguntaba, Shadow no tenia salsa, lo hice por querer ¿Sera que me gusta? ¡No! ¡Somos dos hombres! Además el es un sirviente y yo un príncipe, aunque debo de admitir que es bastante lindo y sexy ¡¿Pero qué cosas pienso?! Tranquilízate Sonic solo fue un pequeño accidente.

-Se que lo amas…-

-No lo sé… ¡Espera quien dijo eso!- Me gire y no había nadie, revise todo mi cuarto pero nada ¿fue solo mi imaginación? Vi la hora y eran las 11:00am. Escuche la manilla de la puerta girarse y entro Shadow con un pocillo lleno de una variedad de frutas.

-Bien Shadow, siéntate aquí- dije apuntándole delante de mí, el obedeció al instante. Y saque un pequeño pedazo de tela.

-¿Para qué es eso?- me pregunto.

-Vamos a jugar un pequeño juego- le dije con mi típica sonrisa.

(Fin Sonic Pov)

.. ..

.. ..

En la ciudad de Mobius

Habian dos personajes riéndose alegremente mientras caminaban por la zona de comercio, no eran nada mas ni nada menos que Sally y Scourge.

-¡Jaja! ¡Sabes Scourge eres un gran amigo!- reía Sally mientras hacia una sonrisa sincera. El erizo sorprendido dejo de caminar y la ardilla le miro algo extrañada -¿Pasa algo?-.

-No, solo me sorprendí al escucharte decir que era un gran amigo- respondió un poco avergonzado –Yo no soy muy amigable que digamos-.

-Pero si eres muy simpático- dijo confundida la pelirroja –Pues mala suerte para ellos al no conocerte-.

-Es halagador-.

-Lo sé ¿te gustaría ir a visitar el castillo? Es muy grande y bonito, te dejan entrar pero solo al jardín delantero y con muchos guardias- Scourge no tenía muchas ganas de conocer a los que serian sus "némesis" pero no podía rechazarle a Sally.

-Si me gustaría- respondió y la ardilla le guio hasta allá. Al llegar el erizo que fascinado, el castillo era algo mas pequeño que el suyo pero estaba muy bien decorado y muy colorido por la variedad de flores que había. Y noto que no había gente ya que todos estaban en sus horarios de trabajo, pero la pelirroja trabajaba de noche asi que no tenia problemas.

-¿Verdad que es maravillo?- le pregunto Sally sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Si es bastante bonito ¿Entramos?-

-Por supuesto, si para eso hemos venido- Ambos entraron y fueron primero por el lado izquierdo. Scourge no sabía nada de flores pero Sally si, asique ella le indicaba y explicaba cada flor que veían, todo estaba muy bien cuidado, caminaban alegres hasta que la ardilla grito.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- grito "maduramente" y se escondía detrás del erizo confundido, los guardias llegaron a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Pasa algo señorita?- pregunto un guardia, Sally apunto un lugar y todos vieron lo que había… …un gusano. A los guardias y a Scourge les salió una gotita al estilo anime.

-¿Te asusta el gusano?- le pregunto el erizo verde a su amiga, ella asintió rápida y bruscamente, los guardias solo miraron divertidos. Uno de ellos tomo el gusano y lo pusieron en otro lado que no podían ver los visitantes

-Problema resuelto, vuelvan a sus puestos- dijo uno y todos volvieron a sus lugares, Sally suspiro aliviada.

-No sabía que le tenias miedo a los gusanos- dijo Scourge entretenido.

-Solo a los gusanos, a los demás insectos no- dijo algo enojada y avergonzada.

-Lo que tu digas- Estaban volviendo para ir al lado derecho pero el portón de entrada del castillo se abrió cuando pasaban por ahí. Sally se emociono.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Podre ver a alguien de la alta sociedad o incluso a la realeza! ¡No los pude ver en el parque porque me había quedado dormida!- gritaba emocionada y Scourge solo miraba para saber quien o quienes serian su enemigo cuando tome el trono en ARK, se podía ver como una figura salía. Scourge la reconoció.

-¿Manic?- pregunto con la voz algo alta, el nombrado miro al que lo llamo y su cara mostro algo de sorpresa y después mostro una sonrisa.

-¡Scourge!- grito alegre el príncipe más joven de Mobius, Sally miraba muy confundida la escena –Eres malo, te fuiste corriendo y no te despediste- dijo Manic con la voz un poco triste. El ojos azules tenía la cabeza hecha un caos ¿Por qué justamente la primera persona con la que sociabilizo en Mobius tenía que ser JUSTO el príncipe?

-Lo_Lo siento por eso- hablaba descolocado Manic solo sonreía inocentemente.

-Te perdono, pero para la otra quiero que te despidas de mí. Por cierto, corres muy rápido, me recordaste a mi hermano- ahí Scourge salió de su trance ¿alguien igual de rápido que el? Iba a hablar pero Sally le toco el hombro y le miro con una cara de "¿puedes presentarme?" el no pudo negarse.

-Manic, te presento a Sally, una amiga mía y Sally, el es Manic- presento y antes de que el príncipe de Mobius dijera algo la ardilla le tomo de ambas manos y empezó a agitarlas muy emocionada.

-¡Mucho gusto, soy Sally Acorn! ¡¿Tú eres el gran príncipe Manic?! ¿¡El más joven de los tres hermanos?!- saludaba muy efusivamente y Scourge los tuve que separar.

-Sally controla un poco tus emociones- dijo el príncipe de ARK.

-Si, lo siento por eso- dijo apenada. Manic se masajeo un poco las manos.

-No te preocupes a muchos le pasa- comento para que la ardilla no se sienta mal- y respondiendo a tus preguntas, si, soy el príncipe Manic- dijo tímidamente. Sally miro a Scourge muy alegre por haber conocido tan de cerca a un príncipe el otro solo le miraba como "me alegro por ti"

-¿Que tal si los invito a mi casa?- pregunto muy alegre Manic y los dos restantes quedaron impactados, el mas rápido iba a decir que no pero Sally se le adelanto.

-¡Nos encantaría!- grito.

-Que bueno- dijo feliz y los tres entraron al gran castillo con Manic y Sally alegres mientras que Scourge de muy mal humor.

…

…

Con Sonic y Shadow

-Mmmmm ¿es una naranja?-

-Aggg ¿Cómo es que siempre adivinas Shadow?- dijo Sonic mientras que el erizo negro se quitaba la "venda".

-Es porque está en mi genes ganar- mientras ellos hablaban tranquilamente Mephiles esperaba el momento perfecto para actuar. Sonic se puso la venda, y el otro tomo una uva y se la acercaba al azulado.

-Abre la boca- el vendado la abrió pero Shadow antes de meterle la fruta miro la boca de este muy cerca del rostro –Oye, tienes algo e...!- antes de que pudiera terminar Mephiles le empujo y ocasiono que ambos se besaran y que el ojos carmín quedara arriba de Sonic, se separaron rápidamente muy sonrojados, podían competir con los tomates para ver cuál era más rojo, el erizo negro se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Creo que mejor voy a mi dormitorio…- dijo pero antes de alejarse Sonic le tomo del brazo, él se giro para mirarlo.

-¿Tú crees en el amor a primera vista Shadow?-.

-Yo…-.

-Yo si creo-.

Sonic acerco a Shadow y le dio un beso fugaz que fue correspondido.

-Misión cumplida - dijo Mephiles, si tuviera boca hubiera sonreído.

…

…

…

En ARK

Black Doom estaba sentado en su cama matrimonial junto con su esposa, el estaba con la cabeza gacha y ella acariciándole la espalda.

-Los guardias no lo encontraron en todo ARK- dijo el rey.

-¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer cariño? No quiero que se repita la historia- la reina estaba muy triste, se le empezó a caer una lagrima pero Black Doom se la limpio con la mano.

-Ya sé lo que podemos hacer-.

Los reyes llamaron a todos los guardianes y guerreros del ejercito incluyendo a Silver y Blaze.

-¡Si no lo encontramos en ARK, lo buscaremos en Robotropolis! ¡Y si no lo encontramos allí! ¡IREMOS A MOBIUS!- grito el rey y todos los soldados gritaron de respuesta. Silver y Blaze se miraban entre ellos preocupadamente, Black Doom se acerco a ellos y pusieron pose de reverencia.

-Silver habrán dos escuadrones, Fiona será la capitana del primero y tu serás el del segundo- ordeno.

-¡Si mi rey!- respondió automáticamente.

-Y Blaze tu quédate y protege las Sol Esmeraldas-.

-¡Si mi rey!-

El rey se alejo de ellos y se fue junto a su esposa.

-Tranquila, no pasara lo mismo que lo que paso con Shadow-

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**¡ Y ese es el capítulo de hoy! Espero que les haya gustado X3**

**¿Creen que encontraran a su hijo?**

**¿Qué pasara entre Sonic y Shadow?**

**¿Scourge y Manic se van a querer?**

**¿Mephiles ayudara para los fanservice?**

**¿Va a aparecer Eggman con sus robots?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en ****Sucesos**

**Chao c:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos :3 espero que disfruten el capitulo ^-^**

**Los personajes son de SEGA**

Cap 5

En ARK las tropas estaban ya preparadas, listas por si hacen una guerra. Silver estaba delante de una gran cantidad de guerreros, a su lado había una zorra de color rojo mejor conocida como Fiona, el erizo se puso su casco tapando sus ojos dorados por través de la armadura, la animal de color carmesí se posiciono al lado de él.

-Últimamente solo estas con esa armadura encima, me gustabas más cuando solo usabas los guantes con esas extrañas botas- comento con su típica sonrisa burlona.

-Prefiero mi deber que mi apariencia señorita Fiona- dijo cortésmente.

-Siempre tan cortes- la mujer zorro se cruzo de brazos y se quedaron callados hasta que el rey Black Doom apareció frente a ellos encima de un caballo.

-Vayamos a Robotropolis- fue lo único que dijo y todos le empezaron a seguir, Silver tenía una cara preocupada pero los demás no se la veían por el casco.

…

…

…

En Mobius con Sonic y Shadow

Mephiles estaba afuera para darles privacidad. Adentro los dos erizos estabas besándose melosamente con Sonic acostado en la cama acariciándole la espalda a Shadow que estaba encima de él, ambos sonrojados, un rato besándose el erizo negro se separo de él y se sentó de rodillas Sonic le imito sentándose y le miro confundido.

-¿Pasa algo Shadow?- le pregunto el azulado y el ojos carmín desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-Crees… ¿Qué esto es correcto?- dijo con una mirada triste. El de ojos verdes le miro y después sonrió, tomo el mentón del otro erizo y le beso la mejilla, este le salió un rubor y le miro extrañado.

-¿Sabes? Mi madre es la única que tiene sangre real- Shadow le miro confundido.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Si es la ley que ambos reyes tengan sangre real-.

-Te lo explicare otro día, lo que importa es a pesar de que ella era la única heredera hizo una excepción de clases y consiguió una pareja que la amo y la ama todavía. Y también es muy buen rey- explico orgulloso de su familia –Estoy seguro de que tu también vas a ser una excepción- Sonic se ruborizo un poco al decir eso y le dedico una sonrisa sincera, Shadow sonrió y le abrazo efusivamente haciendo que quedaran acostados, la victima del abrazo solo le acariciaba la cabeza tiernamente.

…

…

Con Scourge

(Scourge Pov)

Yo estoy caminando detrás de Manic y Sally hablando de cualquier cosa, no quería meterme en la conversación porque tenía que analizar la situación,

Desde que tengo memoria mi padre me ha hecho odiar a los reyes y príncipes de Mobius por sobre todas las cosas, me decían que eran avariciosos, soberbios y más que nada unos egoísta que no le importa su reino, pero después veo a Manic hablando alegremente con mi amiga Sally y me pregunto si solo él es así o es que exageraban mucho en las historias que me enseñaban. El príncipe de Mobius no parece una mala persona, se nota a distancia que es muy inocente y alegre e incluso podría llegar a ser ingenuo, pero eso no lo sabré hasta que lo conozca bien. Ahora que se que es el príncipe del reino rival no sé si odiarlo. Caminamos un rato hasta que Manic se detuvo y se giro a mirarme con una bonita sonrisa ¿acabo de decir bonita? Después el miro a Sally.

- Sally eres una persona muy agradable pero me gustaría hablar con Scourge a solas un momento… ¿nos dejas?- dijo y vi como Sally de repente se sonrojo fuertemente y se dio la vuelta ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Después nos volvió a mirar y tenía una sonrisa extraña.

-¡Claro, quédense solos el tiempo que quieran, yo ya me tengo que ir a mi casa!- dijo apresuradamente y se acerco a mí y me dio un codazo en el brazo que me dolió pero no dije nada, la mire entre extrañado y algo enojado y solo me mostro una sonrisa más extraña que la anterior y se fue. Yo me quede un rato intentando pensar que significaba esa extraña cara pero Manic me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿O_Oye te pu_puedo preguntar una cosa?- me preguntaba muy sonrojado haciéndome pensar en muchas cosas.

-Claro- le respondí de forma simple, el seguía sonrojado, ese rubor en sus mejillas le hacían ver muy tierno ¿eh dicho tierno? ¿Qué me pasa hoy?

-¿Me podrías enseñar a bailar?- cuando dijo eso me ¿decepcione? Un poco lo mire que estaba muy apenado con la cabeza gacha y sus manos juntas.

-Emm ¿por qué crees que se bailar?- le pregunte extrañado y el levanto la cabeza mirándome con sus ojos rosas.

-Pues, porque en la fiesta cuando te fuiste a la pista bailabas muy bien, y pronto será el cumpleaños de mi hermana mayor y habrá un baile, por eso me preguntaba si…- me explico desviando la mirada, al recordar el baile que hice en la fiesta me avergoncé y me tape la mitad de la cara con una mano algo fastidiado.

-Me gustaría pero no puedo- le respondí indiferentemente, no debo hacer amistades con el príncipe del reino némesis o me ira muy mal.

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto con la voz un poco triste.

-Porque solo me he encontrado contigo por casualidad, yo debo volver a mi casa pronto. Lo siento pero después de eso no creo que nos volvamos a ver- le respondí y el miro al suelo, después me miro con una sonrisa triste que me apeno un poco.

-Bueno, no soy nadie para decirte que te quedes- dijo rascándose detrás de la nuca bastante triste. Pero algo que menciono me dejo descolocado.

-¿Cómo que no eres nadie? ¡Si eres el príncipe, solo con una orden puedes obligar a que me quede aquí de por vida!- grite extrañado, nunca había escuchado a alguien de la realeza decirse que no era nadie. El me miro y después desvió su mirada a una pared y por último nuevamente al suelo.

-No me gusta abusar de mi poder- lo empecé a escuchar atentamente –Solo soy un ser al igual que los demás pero que solo por vivir en un castillo cree que es especial, nunca pude tener amigos verdaderos, porque solo se acercaban a mí para pedirme dinero e incluso hubo unas chicas que conocí que querían casarse conmigo solo para ser considerada reinas con muchos lujos- me relato triste. Me recordó un poco a mi mismo pero yo tengo a Silver y a Blaze, ellos son como unos primos para mí –Pero no estoy solo- dijo y lo mire con curiosidad –Tengo a mis hermanos y a ti- menciono alegre y yo le mire incrédulo.

-¿Por qué yo?- le pregunte. El me miro con una amplia sonrisa.

-Porque cuando te conocí me trataste como si fuera alguien normal, no como si fuera un príncipe. Era la primera vez que me pasaba algo parecido y me emocione mucho- me explico y yo pensé decirle "Es porque no sabía que eras el príncipe" pero me quede callado –Por eso me da tristeza el que te vayas- me dijo de nuevo triste. No lo aguante y le abrace -¿S-Scourge?-.

-Tranquilo, algún día volveré y te enseñare a bailar- dije mostrándole el pulgar hacia arriba, Manic sonrió nuevamente.

(Fin Scourge Pov)

…

…

…

Con Black Doom

Eran las 2:00pm cuando el Rey de ARK junto todo su ejército llego a Robotropolis y ordeno a todos que buscaran en cada esquina a su hijo, después de un rato el líder de la pequeña ciudad llamado Dr Eggman, un humano gordo y calvo con un bigote café, vio el jaleo que estaba en el lugar y se acerco curioso a Black Doom. El no le había hecho nada malo así que era casi imposible que atacara Robotropolis.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Rey de ARK para que trajera su presencia y tropas a estos lugares?-.

-Tengo unos problemas familiares- esa respuesta hizo entender rápidamente al Dr Eggman que el hijo de Black Doom había desaparecido y estaba buscándolo-.

-No se encontró en ARK…-

-Exacto- Estuvieron en un incomodo silencio de 10 minutos hasta que Fiona y Silver aparecieron frente a ellos y se arrodillaron en pose de reverencia.

-Lo sentimos mi Rey, no encontramos al príncipe en ninguna parte- dijo Fiona y a Black Doom demostró su furia destruyendo el suelo que había haciendo que los de alrededor perdieran el equilibrio y se cayeran.

-¡ENTONCES IREMOS A MOBIUS!- grito y todos los quereros se pararon rápidamente al igual que Eggman.

-¡No puedes ir sin mi autorización!- exclamo el líder de Robotropolis ganándose la atención. El Rey le miro con una mirada que podría matar hasta el más inocente. Se acerco al humano y quedaron cara a cara, el pobre de Eggman se asusto.

-Si no me dejas ir, Robotropolis dejara de existir- esas palabras hicieron que el hombre los dejara pasar. Mientras iban en dirección al otro reinado Black Doom susurro.

-No se lo perdonare nunca a Mobius- lo que no sabía era que alguien los vio y salió volando a gran velocidad al castillo.

…

…

…

En el castillo de Mobius.

Mephiles se había aburrido de esperar afuera y empezó a merodear por el castillo, en uno se detuvo y vio al rey Jules y la reina Aleena que estaban hablando tranquilamente en el comedor cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió bruscamente mostrando a un niño abeja notablemente cansado.

-¿Pasa algo joven Charmy?- pregunto la reina al ver al joven detective del reino tan sudado (Si el equipo Chaotix es la agencia de detectives del reino. No están ni Mighty ni Knuckles incluidos).

-¡Pasa algo terrible!- grito asustado haciendo que el rey se pusiera serio-¡Estaba cerca de Robotropolis vigilando a Eggman como me lo habían ordenado pero vi al Rey de ARK con un gran ejercito viniendo hacia acá!- explico ocasionando que Jules y Aleena se levantaran bruscamente haciendo a Mephiles entender que era algo serio.

-¡Aleena, dile a los guardias que le digan a los ciudadanos que vayan a la zona segura. Tu ve con ellos!- la reina asintió y se fue -¡Charmy, tu avísales a todos los quereros de la zona Este que vengan aquí! Yo les avisare a los de la zona Oeste y le diré a mis sirvientes que le avisen a mi hijos- después de dar la ultima orden se fueron dejando el comedor vacio. Mephiles fue a la habitación de Sonic y toco la puerta, lo hizo para que si algún sirviente viniera y entrara sin tocar la puerta, no los encontrara haciendo "cosas inmorales" después de hacer eso se transformo en una sombra, después de un rato llego un sirviente corriendo y abrió la puerta sin tocar pero los dos erizos estaban perfectamente ordenados.

-¡Príncipe, está ocurriendo algo terrible!- grito asustado el pobre sirviente. Shadow y Sonic le miraron confundidos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto serio.

-¡El reino de ARK viene a Mobius con un gran ejército!- el erizo azul se levanto rápidamente junto al ojos carmín.

-¡¿Qué ordenes dio mi padre?!- pregunto o grito el príncipe.

-¡Dio al orden de que la Reina fuera a la zona segura junto con los ciudadanos y que él junto al señor Charmy reunieran a todos los guerreros del reino príncipe!- respondió.

-Está bien, ve a la zona segura- dijo y el sirviente se fue corriendo, después se giro y vio a Shadow nervioso por si esto podría significar una guerra.

-Tranquilo Shadow, cuando lleguen hablaremos con ellos y le preguntaremos que es lo que los trajo aquí, tú ve a la zona segura, yo me ocupare de esto- intento tranquilizar pero al decir lo último puso alerta al erizo negro.

-¡¿Cómo que te quedas aquí?! ¡Es peligroso Sonic!- exclamo con evidente preocupación, el príncipe solo sonrió orgulloso.

-Calmado Shadow, por si no lo sabías yo con mis hermanos vamos a Robotropolis a molestar a Eggman destruyendo sus robots, soy veloz y fuerte, puedo pelear- ante tal aclaración el otro quedo descolocado unos segundo preguntándose "¿En verdad hace eso?" pero después puso una cara seria.

-¡Entonces yo también iré!- dijo decidido y ahora le tocaba a Sonic preocuparse.

-¡No, no! ¡Tú no vas!- le dijo.

-¿Por qué? Por si no lo sabías soy muy rápido y fuerte-.

-¡Te ordeno que no vayas!- le replico y Shadow se quedo callado, después cruzo lo brazos e hizo un bufido al mirar a otro lado.

-Lo siento mi príncipe, pero no obedecerá esa ridícula orden- esa respuesta hizo enojar al erizo azul.

-¿Dónde se fue el Shadow obediente?-.

-Se fue con el beso- esa respuesta hizo sonrojar a Sonic, después suspiro.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que siempre te quedaras a mi lado- dijo.

-Lo prometo- después se dieron un beso cortito y se dirigieron donde estarían los guerreros reunidos...

…

Con Scourge y Manic

Ambos hablaban animadamente de cualquier cosa hasta que un guardia entro despavoridamente y les explico lo necesario, Manic se puso con una cara de seriedad que jamás se había visto mientras que Scourge tenía una cara de pánico increíble, después de que el príncipe de Mobius estuviera informado de toda la situacion le dijo al guardia que podía retirarse, Manic miro que Scourge temblaba.

-¿Le tienes miedo a los de ARK? Lo mejor será que vayas a la zona segura- El de ojos azules salió de su trance y tenía una cara de culpabilidad porque ya sabía que lo estaban buscando a él.

-No es eso Manic… ¿tú qué haras?- pregunto y la cara del joven cambio de una seria a una entusiasmada.

-¿No es obvio? ¡Iré a luchar aunque no lo parezca soy muy ágil!- dijo y el otro quedo sorprendido "¿Cómo puede alguien tan joven e inocente como el pelear?" el pobre estaba confuso –Sin embargo, a veces no controlo muy bien mi fuerza y ocasiono muchos desastres- comento algo apenado que dejaba mas sorprendido a Scourge -¡Pero eso no importa! Estamos en situacion critica, debemos ser serios- esos cambios de personalidad eran muy comunes en el príncipe Manic, pero su familia ya estaba acostumbrada –Tu ve a la zona segura, los guardias te guiaran a ella- dijo serio y se fue.

-Lo siento Manic pero para detener esto debo mostrar mi verdadero yo- susurro y se fue en otra dirección

…

En las calles de Mobius habían guardias avisándoles a todos los ciudadanos que fueran a la zona segura entre eso estaba la madre adoptiva de Shadow, que al escuchar la explicación, en vez de ir al lugar al que les guiaban fue en dirección a donde seria la entrada a Mobius.

…

A la hora se veía al gran ejercito de ARK a lo lejos, el Rey Jules estaba en la entrada de pie con detrás a los tres príncipes y un gran ejercito, preparados para lo peor. Shadow estaba observando en una montaña al lado de la entrada, solo, hasta que alguien apareció al lado de él, el erizo negro se asusto un poco pero después vio que la persona que vino se sentó a su lado mientras observaba la entrada al igual que el.

-Lo siento por interrumpir tu momento de soledad pero necesito desahogarme ¿puedo? Pero prométeme que no gritaras- pregunto el desconocido. Shadow asintió, por alguna razón esa persona le hacía sentir tranquilo.

-Mi nombre es Scourge, soy el príncipe de ARK- dijo y el ojos carmín quedo sorprendido ¡Estaba frente al príncipe del reino enemigo! Pero no grito, sentía que no era mala gente. Scourge lo miro esperando una reacción pero no vio nada, sonrió relajado ante eso –Ellos me están buscando a mí, desde que era pequeño no me han dejado salir de mi casa porque decían que era peligroso. Ayer en la noche me escape con ayuda de unos amigos les prometi que volvería en tres días, jamás pensé que se darían cuenta tan pronto- suspiro y el erizo negro solo estaba callado prestando atención –Yo solo quería saber cómo se sentía ser libre, y ahora que lo sé no quiero volver. Pero si no lo hago puede haber una guerra, por eso me entregare, aunque no quiera…- decía triste y algo enojado. Shadow le tuvo compasión y le acaricio la espalda, el de ojos azules le miro agradecido –Gracias por escuchar, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre esto-.

-De nada- fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto.

-Me llamo Shadow- respondió el erizo negro.

-¿Shadow? Me suena bastante conocido- susurro pensativo hasta que se fijaron que el Rey de ARK ya estaba frente al Rey de Mobius, en ambos se notaba cara de rencor a pesar de que era la primera vez que se veían.

-¿A qué has venido?- pregunto Jules mirando hacia arriba, pues Black Doom era mucho más alto que el.

-Eh venido buscando a alguien de ARK- fue lo único que respondió.

-Lo sentimos, pero no creo que haya uno de tu gente en estos lugares tan vivos- comento insultándole indirectamente.

-Me temo que estas equivocado, porque he buscado a esa persona en todo ARK y Robotropolis, lo más probable es que se encuentre en este lugar tan innecesariamente PEQUEÑO- la última frase la refirió a la estatura del Rey Jules que le salió una venita. Los tres príncipes de Mobius se aguantaron las risas.

-No te dejare pasar, así que date la vuelta y vete de una vez- le dijo con un tono más autoritario y enojado. A las alturas Scourge intentaba ir pero Shadow no le dejaba tomándole del brazo.

-¡Déjame ir!- le gritaba silenciosamente para no ser escuchado.

-¡No! ¡Una persona como tu merece ser feliz!- repondría tomándole el brazo, Shadow era fuerte pero Scourge también, era parecida a una pelea de hermanos. Mientras que abajo seguían insultándose indirectamente los reyes como dos niños enojados, los tres príncipes y Silver con Fiona estaban aguantándose la carcajada porque a veces decían cosas muy ridículas, hasta que Black Doom se enojo.

-¡Silver, usa tu telequinesis y revisa la ciudad por los aires!- ordeno y el erizo plateado lo hizo de inmediato, no lo pudieron detener por que nadie ahí volaba, cuando estaba a punto de pasar a todos los soldados una sombra extraña le golpeo en el aire muy fuerte en la mandíbula haciéndole volver a su posición de antes detrás del Rey de ARK.

-¿Esa cosa es de su lado?- pregunto Black Doom.

-No, nunca la había visto- respondió Jules mirando extraño a la sombra. Después la "cosa" cayó al piso y se transformo mostrando a Mephiles, el Rey de ARK quedo impactado, se parecía mucho a su hijo perdido pero no lo era. Mephiles se fijo que al guerrero que golpeo estaba furioso por eso, no le podía ver la cara por ese casco. En la montaña Scourge vio como esa sombra golpeaba a su mejor amigo Silver y se enojo mucho, después de ver que se esa cosa transformo quería puro golpearle.

-¡Déjame Shadow! ¡Tengo que golpearle a esa copia tuya!- al decir eso el ojos carmín solo pensó en una cosa, miro hacia abajo aun sosteniendo a Scourge y…

-¡¿Mephiles?!- grito y se desequilibraron haciendo a ambos caer.

Abajo estaban todos mirando extraño a Mephiles "Se parece mucho a Shadow, pero obvio que mi Shadow es más lindo" pensaba Sonic.

-¡Rey, déjeme darle su merecido!- grito Silver acercándose a Mephiles pero Fiona le detuvo abrazándole por la espalda -¡Suéltame Fiona!-.

-¡Cálmate Silver! Eso no es apropiado para un guerrero de alta clase- le regaño y el erizo dejo de patalear y se enderezo correctamente Fiona le soltó. Mephiles le miraba divertido pero le cambio la expresión a un gran rubor que se hacía presente en sus mejillas. El guerrero que había golpeado se saco el casco mostrando los ojos más bellos que había visto, esto se acerco a Mephiles con cara enojada y después apunto a su misma cara.

-Mas te vale recordar mi rostro, para que lo recuerdes cuando seas ciego por darte la paliza de tu vida- dijo y volvió a su posición en silencio, todos quedaron asombrados por la valentía del erizo hacia lo desconocido.

-Lo recordare sin falta- susurro sin que nadie escuchara Mephiles tomándose sus rojas mejillas. Unos segundos después se escucharon gritos en el cielo y dos figuras cayeron frente a los reyes, Black Doom supo quien era al instante.

-¿Hijo?- Pregunto y se acerco de inmediato a Scourge, que se levantaba adolorido, había caído de cara -¡Estas bien!- grito y le abrazo asfixiadoramente. Manic quedo petrificado y despues pudo una cara triste. Black Doom se separo de manera brusca de su hijo –Al llegar a casa me lo cuentas todo- sentencio serio asustando un poco al príncipe, se iban a ir cuando el Rey escucho algo.

-¿Shadow?- se escucho la voz de Sonic, Black Doom se giro rápidamente y vio un milagro, su segundo hijo levantándose mareado, Shadow.

…

…

…

**Fin del capítulo! Muahahahha (risa malvada) Espero que les haya gustado. Y respondiendo una pregunta... si habra lemmon xD pero ahora nos centraremos mas en la historia.**

**¿Qué hará Black Doom?**

**¿Silver se enamorara de Mephiles?**

**¿Amy aparece en el próximo capítulo?**

**¿Cómo reaccionara Manic al saber que Scourge es el príncipe de ARK?**

**Rodo esto y mucho más en ****Sucesos**

**Chao**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí el nuevo capítulo, la razón por la que me tarde esta al final ._. lo siento por eso**

**Los personajes pertenecen a SEGA**

Cap. 6

-¿Hijo? ¿En verdad eres tú?- preguntaba Black Doom acercándose lentamente a Shadow. El erizo negro estaba algo mareado y solo miro al Rey que se acercaba, estaba a punto de tocar al ojos carmín pero alguien le golpeo la mano y le hizo retroceder. Black Doom enojado miro a la persona y se encontró con una eriza roja ya mayor.

-¡No permitiré que toques a mi hijo!- enfrento la mujer, estaba asustada pero no iba a permitir que tocaran a su Shady.

-Mama…- susurro el erizo aun algo mareado. El Rey de ARK miro entendiendo la situación, esa mujer era la madre adoptiva de su segundo hijo, sonrió.

-¿Tu hijo? ¡Ja! Ni siquiera tiene tu sangre, sino la mia- dijo BD dejando a Shadow y Scourge mirándolo con confusión y Sonic se acerco.

-A que te refieres con eso…- pregunto curioso el príncipe de Mobius mientras ponía a su pareja a sus espaldas como la eriza roja.

-¿No es obvio? Digo que Shadow es mi…- esperaron unos 6 segundos hasta que el Rey iba a terminar la frase pero.

-¡DILA YA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ, TENGO PRISA!- grito enojado… …Manic. Todos le miraron sorprendido, menos Sonic, Sonia y el Rey Jules que miraban con miedo, el más petrificado era Scourge al ver al inocente del erizo de ojos rosas que conoció gritando con furia.

-¡Hey! ¡Tenme más respeto!- exclamo un poco enojado Black Doom, Manic solo lo miro mas furioso. Jules intento calmarlo.

-Hijo, tal vez es nuestro enemigo natural pero a todos hay que mostrar respeto- regaño. Si las miradas mataran, hasta Mephiles estaría muerto, aunque él estaba en su mundo fantaseando con Silver, claro que este no lo sabía.

-¡No tengo tiempo para respetar! ¡El único amigo que tuve resulto ser el príncipe de ARK!- respondió posándose delante del Rey Black Doom que estaba confundido por la aclaración de que ese joven que al parecer había hecho amistad con su hijo. El Rey de Mobius y sus hijos mayores se preparaban para lo peor. El erizo verde de ojos azules se sintió culpable y se acerco al que fue su amigo, este solo le miro furioso.

-Oye Man_¡digo! Príncipe de Mobius- corrigió, le quería llamar por su nombre pero su padre estaba delante –fuiste amable conmigo, pero me temo que no podremos ser amigos- explico mostrando su mejor sonrisa, aunque era falsa, por dentro se moría de tristeza. Manic al escuchar eso cambio su cara enojada por una furiosa y triste, Sonia se preocupo.

-¡¿POR QUE?!- grito. Scourge le iba a responder pero el suelo empezó a temblar. Todos se asustaron menos ciertos personajes.

-Oh no…- susurraron el Rey Jules, Sonia y Sonic. Shadow escucho lo bajo que dijo.

-¿Qué pasa Sonic?- pregunto viendo a su erizo azul con cara de frustración.

-Pasa, que la furia de mi hermano menor ocasiona este terremoto- respondió y el de ojos carmín miro sorprendido.

-¿Cómo puede hacerlo?- Interrogo intentando mantener el equilibrio por el fuerte terremoto que se avecinaba.

-Es algo de familia, todos tenemos algo especial- explico. Shadow no se conformo mucho con la respuesta.

-¿No hay alguna forma de detenerle?- Sonic miro hacia abajo pero después le sonrió algo desanimado.

-Si que la hay, pero no me gusta para nada hacerlo…- dijo y antes de que el erizo negro preguntara algo mas el príncipe Sonic miro a Sonia e hizo una mueca apuntando a Manic, ella miro triste pero al final asintió. Con una gran velocidad ambos llegaron donde el príncipe enojado y como si fuera una llave de lucha libre lo inmovilizaron, Sonic lo retenía quieto con la fuerza de sus brazos y piernas ahorcándolo, no de forma muy brusca para que no le rompieran el cuello, mientras que Sonia saco de sus púas un pequeño frasco con unas píldoras y le obligo a que las tragara. Scourge miro muy enojado de que trataran así a su amigo, iba a ir pero Silver le detuvo y negó con la cabeza, no tuvo más opción que quedarse quieto. Al rato Manic estaba dormido en brazos de Sonic por las pastillas y dejo el suelo de temblar. Los hermanos suspiraron aliviados y Sonia con una increíble fuerza cargo a su dormido hermanito a caballo, Black Doom miraba confundido el rey de Mobius se puso un poco nervioso pero después sonrió.

-Mi hijo más joven puede perder el control unas veces pero es muy poderoso como has presenciado- dijo orgulloso, los hijos mayores del rey le miraron felices de que no se enojara con Manic –Bueno, sigue con lo que ibas a hablar, no tengo todo el tiempo-.

-Que ese erizo de allí- apuntando Shadow -Es mi segundo hijo- término de decir al fin. Todos miraron sorprendidos, más que nada Scourge y el mismo Shadow que se quedo petrificado no creyendo lo que acababa de decir lo que supuestamente seria su padre –Si me lo entregan pacíficamente prometo que no les molestare mas- el erizo negro quedo sorprendido pero él no quería ir, ese hombre le intimidaba un poco con su físico. Scourge no sabia que decir y su amigo Silver no sabía cómo tranquilizarle, al rato el Rey Jules le miro y cuando iba a responder alguien le interrumpió.

-¡No puedo permitir eso!- grito Sonic enojado, el Rey de ARK le miro curioso -¡Shadow es alguien muy especial para mí! ¡No permitiré que te lo lleves como si nada!- explico y los presentes le miraban extrañados, obvio, menos el de ojos carmín que le miraba feliz pero un poco avergonzado.

-Si esa es su respuesta… creo que no tenemos otra opción…- susurro Black Doom y levanto la mano para que los soldados de repente de pusieran en pode de batalla, los de Mobius respondieron igual. Estaba el ambiente bastante tenso para todos, a excepción de Mephiles que estaba embobado mirando a Silver, el cual se sentía un poco nervioso de que le mirara tanto. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que alguien lo rompió.

-¡Este será un buen espectáculo!- se escucho a un lado y todos miraron y era…

-¡Eggman! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!- saludo típicamente Sonic levantándole la mano.

-¡¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso cada vez que nos vemos?! ¡Nos vimos solo hace tres días!- pregunto el humano algo enojado por la actitud del erizo azul.

-Bueno Eggman ¿qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto Jules robándole el dialogo a Black Doom que solo bufo enojado.

-He venido para parar esta guerra que se podría ocasionar si no estuviera yo aquí- todos le miraron con una gotita anime –Para detenerlos e creado un ser extraordinario, deberías sentirte alagado Sonic- dijo y dejo un poco confuso al erizo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto.

-Porque he creado un robot basado en ti, solo que es una máquina de matar extraordinaria- explico haciendo que Sonic suspirara cansado al saber de que se trataba.

-A ver déjame adivinar… ¿Metal Sonic?- dijo con una falsa duda.

-¡Exacto!- exclamo Eggman y después apretó un botón de su típica nave voladora, y al momento se vio un destello a lo lejos y llego Metal con rapidez a posicionarse al lado de su creador –Pero este es mucho más superior a los otros que he creado, tiene algo especial-.

-¿Acido?- pregunto Sonic.

-¡No!-.

-¿Lanzagranadas?-.

-Mmmm… No-.

-¿Sera entonces un lanzallamas?-.

-No-.

-¿Un laser súper sónico acaso?-.

-¡No! ¡Ya deja de parlotear!- exclamo ya impaciente –Este Metal Sonic no es tan fuerte de cierta manera como los demás…- eso hizo que el erizo azul tuviera curiosidad, los demás solo escuchaban callados y Shadow estaba viendo fijamente lo que sería la versión robótica de su pareja.

-¿Si no es fuerte como quieres que me destruya, que es lo que tiene de especial?- interrogo algo descolocado.

-Este Metal Sonic tiene sentimientos y sentido del tacto- explico y dejo a Sonic y Sonia con la boca abierta (por si acaso Sonia aun tiene a Manic dormido en su espalda), los demás miraban confundidos –Pero hubo un problema al parecer con este- suspiro agobiado, el erizo de ojos verdes le miro interrogante.

-¿Cuál problema?-.

-Pues…- suspiro –Es muy tímido…-susurro y dejo a Sonic un poco descolocado, pero después empezó a reírse y todos le miraron extraño -¡¿Por qué te ríes?!- grito algo enojado.

-¡Vamos Eggman! ¿¡Te gustan las bromas eh?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que Metal sea tímido?!- exclamo aun riéndose y el humano le miro furioso, Sonic se acerco a Metal relajado con una sonrisa y se puso al frente del robot, quien estaba paralizado.

-Hola Metal, ha pasado tiempo- saludo pero el robot no decía nada – ¿Oye estas bien?- pregunto y toco a Metal en la nariz y este al sentir el tacto dio un salto que asusto un poco a Sonic y de repente el robot se cayó desmayado.

-¡Mira no más! ¡Le has dado un ataque de pánico!- regaño Eggman y al erizo le salió una gotita.

-Parece que decía la verdad- susurro Sonic rascándose la mejilla mientras miraba al desmayado Metal. De repente Jules interrumpió.

-Bueno Eggman volviendo al tema dinos que haces aquí- comenzó a hablar intentando cambiar el ambiente-

-Es verdad, como ustedes saben desde que yo soy el líder de Robotropolis he prometido que nunca dejaría que los reinos fueran a guerra, y que solo se podrían meter en una guerra por cosas de condenas legales, y lo que iban a hacer era algo completamente ilegal, si hubiera llegado a ocurrir ambos reinos se verían en caos porque yo tendría que llevar a los reyes a Robotropolis para darles un castigo que duraría tres años, y a nadie le gustaría que pasara eso- explico ocasionando que dejaran los deseos de luchar.

-Está bien, yo no luchare- dijo el Rey Black Doom sorprendiendo a Jules –Pero exijo a que me entreguen mi hijo-.

-¡Eso jamás!- grito Sonic enfrentándose al Rey de ARK.

-Sonic…- susurro Shadow algo triste.

-Mira niño, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo-.

-¡No soy ningún niño! ¡No tienes el derecho de llevarte a Shadow!-.

-Yo tengo todo el derecho de devolver a mi hijo al lugar que pertenece- esa respuesta dejo callado al erizo azul que solo miraba con furia extrema.

-¡No lo tienes!-.

-Sonic- llamo Shadow.

-¡Tu jamás lo tendrías!- siguió gritando.

-Sonic…-.

-¡Yo le doy el cariño que usted nunca le dio!-.

-¡Sonic!-.

-¡Para mi Shadow es UNICO!-.

-¡SONIC!- grito fuertemente el erizo negro y el azul giro a verlo confundido -¡Ya basta! ¡No servirá de nada!-.

-Pero…-.

-Tú también eres único para mi Sonic, pero si no voy podrían ocurrir cosas horribles de las cuales me podría arrepentir- al decir eso el de ojos verdes se quedo callado y bajo la mirada frustrado –Black Doom- llamo Shadow llamando la atención del Rey de ARK –Voy a ir con ustedes pero… ¿podrías cumplirme un favor?- esa pregunto intrigo al Rey.

-Claro que si hijo…- respondió poniendo un poco nervioso a Shadow al decirle hijo porque no estaba acostumbrado.

-A pesar de que estaré con ustedes me gustaría visitar de vez en cuando Mobius- ese favor dejo un poco descolocado al Rey e hizo que Sonic levantara la cabeza, a Black Doom no le agradaba para nada la idea pero quería que su hijo le tuviera confianza lo más pronto posible.

-Emmm… Está bien pero solo una vez a la semana y con un guardia- respondió alegrando a Shadow y a Sonic, pero a alguien le dejo un poco enojado.

-¡Espera!- grito Scourge enojado -¿¡Por qué Shadow puede salir y yo no puedo ni siquiera pasear por el jardín?!- exclamo fuertemente asustando un poco al padre de este -¡Yo también quiero divertirme!- dijo y refunfuño enojado cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú también puedes ir si quieres… pero acompañando a tu hermano ¿está bien?- al decir eso los ojos de Scourge se iluminaron.

-¡Gracias papa!- exclamo feliz sorprendiendo mucho al Rey, que al rato le salieron unas lagrimas -¿Que pasa papa?- pregunto preocupado.

-Es_Es que es la_la primera vez que me llamas papa- decía entrecortadamente mientras lloraba de felicidad, Scourge le miro con una sonrisa.

-¡Vaya, no sabía que tenias sentimientos!- se burlo el Rey de Mobius rompiendo el ambiente, Black Doom cambia de inmediato su cara.

-Y yo no sabía que los insectos hablaban- respondió de la misma forma el de ARK haciendo que ambos sonrieran desafiadoramente entre ellos –Tenemos que irnos, mi esposa está preocupada-.

-Sí, la mía también- ambos reyes se miraron un tiempo hasta que Jules le estiro la mano –Espero que volvamos a vernos en otro tipo de situación la otra vez-.

-Yo también- respondió Black Doom y le dio un apretón de manos, después se separaron y cada rey con su grupo se fue a su lado del reino.

-Sonic, prometo que pronto te volveré a ver- dijo Shadow al frente de su pareja.

-Si… ¿crees que estarás bien?- pregunto aun algo desconfiado.

-Bueno, nunca imagine en tener una vida de reyes pero prometo que me esforzare lo más posible- Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que Shadow le robo un apasionado beso a Sonic, quien se sonrojo como tomate.

-¡Eh! ¡Yo soy que comienza!- reclamo ruborizado el erizo azul.

-¡Eres muy lento!- comento sonriendo.

-¡Eso me ofende!- exclamo ofendido pero no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Bueno, tengo que irme- dijo triste el ojos carmín –Nos veremos lo más pronto posible ¿de acuerdo?-.

-De acuerdo- ambos se miraron a los ojos sonriendo y después se giraron y se fueron a sus respectivos reinos. Mephiles no se había movido ni un milímetro de su lugar, a los segundos despertó de su imaginación y miro a todos lados

-¿Dónde quedo ese lindo erizo plateado? Creo que su nombre era Silver… es la primera vez que me atrae tanto alguien- dijo y miro al cielo. El cual empezaba a anochecer –Lastima que no pueda estar aquí para siempre…-.

…

…

Mientras tanto lejos del lugar, antes de que la entrada de Mobius se perdiera de vista Shadow se giro y susurro.

-Ojala hubiera podido despedirme de mi madre…-

Mientras que en el otro lado, en la colina donde Shadow con Scourge se habían caído estaba parada la eriza roja que solía ser la madre del erizo negro.

-Espero que disfrutes tu nueva vida Shady…-.

…

…

…

En ARK

Cuando todos llegaron a ARK los ciudadanos les recibieron felices al saber que encontraron al príncipe Scourge y que no hubo necesidad de guerra, todos los soldados reclutados voluntariamente se fueron a sus casas tranquilamente, en minutos ya estaban los dos príncipes y el rey frente al castillo, Shadow se sentía un poco incomodo y nervioso.

-Tranquilo Shadow, yo estoy aquí si me necesitas- intento de aliviar Scourge que al parecer dio un resultado positivo al ver al ojos carmín más seguro y menos tenso.

-Gracias por tu comprensión Scourge…- dijo agradecido. A ambos les iba a costar un poco llamarse entre sí hermanos al otro pero se esforzarían en ello. Entraron al castillo con el erizo verde al lado de su padre mientras que el ojos carmín estaba escondido detrás de él, después de que conversaron un rato en el camino le tuvo más confianza y se sentía más seguro con él, un tiempo caminando llegaron a un salón donde se encontraba una eriza verde lima sentada escribiendo en un libro, ella levanto la mirada y se levanto rápidamente.

-¡Hijo!- exclamo feliz y abrazo con fuerza a Scourge, que estaba algo avergonzado por la situación -¡Me tenias preocupada! Qué bueno que estas bien…-

-Lo siento por preocuparte- dijo apenado –Prometo que no volveré a asustarte más de esa forma- la mujer dejo de abrazarlo y le miro con una sonrisa y asintió. Shadow estaba escondido detrás de Black Doom quien lo tapaba perfectamente por el tamaño de su cuerpo, estaba viendo como era su verdadera madre, pero él no se sentía nada bien abandonando su antigua mama. Aun así le agradaba ver a esa mujer por alguna extraña razón.

-Me alegro de que mi hijo este de vuelta- dijo feliz la reina y se fijo de que su esposo y su hijo se miraban constantemente algo nerviosos -¿Qué es lo que pasa, por que se miran de esa forma?- pregunto.

-Pues, que Scourge no es el único hijo que ha vuelto- comento Black Doom.

-¿Qué?-

-Vamos Shadow, saluda a tu madre- la mujer confundida vio como su marido se movió mostrando a un nervioso erizo negro con betas rojas y ojos carmín tomándole del brazo para sentirse mas seguro. La reina quedo petrificada unos momentos y después lentamente mientras se tapaba la boca y le salían unas lagrimas.

-¿Shadow?- susurro algo desquebrajada y llego al frente del erizo negro -¿Eres tu mi pequeño Shadow?- antes de que respondiera la mujer empezó a tocarle la cara y acariciarlo desde las ojeras hasta las púas. Black Doom y Scourge les miraban con una sonrisa, el erizo negro le gustaba sentir las acaricias de su verdadera madre. De repente ella le abrazo bruscamente haciendo que se cayeran, a los espectadores les causo gracia -¡Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver!- gritaba con llanto la reina. Shadow solo se dejaba abrazar.

…

…

…

En Mobius

Sonia y Sonic estaban sentados en una silla al lado de una cama gigante con Manic dormido por las pastillas, después de unos minutos empezó a abrir los ojos, la primera en notarlo fue Sonia.

-Sonic, nuestro hermanito ya está despertando- le comunico y el erizo azul se acerco mas.

-¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto algo somnoliento el más joven.

-Te ha dado un ataque de furia, tuvimos que dormirte. Y son las 8:00pm- respondió el de ojos verdes –Lo siento si te lastimamos-.

-No, está bien. Saben que a mí no me gusta causar destrucciones con los terremotos que ocasiono al perder la paciencia. Gracias por controlarme- dijo algo triste, no le gustaba depender mucho de sus hermanos, pero la situación en la que estaba le había hecho enfadar demasiado –Y… ¿Al final que ocurrió?-.

-Que te lo explique Sonia, ya es muy tarde y debo irme- se altero Sonic.

-Hermano, no me desagradas ni me asustas con tu otra apariencia así que por favor no te vayas- pidió Manic con una cara que ni un robot la resistiría.

-Está bien- bufo molesto por aceptar y se sentó en el suelo-.

-¿Y qué paso?- pregunto nuevamente.

-Yo te lo contare- empezó a hablar Sonia –Después de que te pusimos a dormir nos enteramos de que en nuestro lado había alguien que Black Doom confirmo que era su segundo hijo que se había perdido hace años. Al final casi entramos en guerra porque Sonic no quería entregarle al joven pero al final tuvo que ceder y todos se fueron a sus respectivos reinos sin que hubiera una guerra- explico rápidamente.

-Entonces… Scourge está en ARK- suspiro triste.

-¿Por qué estas triste? Creí que por culpa de ese estabas enojado- pregunto curioso Sonic.

-Todas acciones se hacen por alguna razón Sonic, y después de pensarlo estoy seguro de que Scourge tuvo que haber tenido unas buenas y humildes razones para que hiciera todo esto- explico a su hermano mayor, que solo se quedo mirando. Al poco tiempo oscureció y Sonic empezó a sentirse mal.

-¿Enserio está bien para ustedes?- pregunto soportándose el cambio físico.

-Por supuesto que sí- respondieron los dos hermanos, de repente a Sonic le empezó a salir varios pelos por todas partes y sus dientes se hacían más filosos, su cuerpo aumentaba de tamaño y le empezaban a salir unas grandes garras de sus manos. Y asi se transformo en el conocido Sonic the Werehog.

-Aun no me acostumbro a que los demás me vean asi- dijo Sonic con una voz más grave que antes.

-Yo creo que te vez abrasable- comento Sonia sonriendo.

-¿Abrasable?-.

-Sí, me das ganas de darte un abrazo, tu pelaje es muy suave-

-Es porque a pesar de ser esto sigo siendo Sonic- decía orgulloso de él mismo, algo común en él.

-Emm… Sonic, Sonia- llamo el hermano menor ganándose la atención de los otros -¿Podríamos dormir juntos esta noche? Como solíamos hacer antes…- pedía algo avergonzado. Los mayores se miraron un rato y le mostraron una sonrisa.

-¡Claro! Pero no te acostumbres- dijo Sonia y se acostó al lado izquierdo de la cama.

-Tu increíble hermano siempre está aquí para lo que quieras- al terminar Sonic se tumbo al lado derecho dejando a Manic al medio.

-Gracias, son los mejores- al pasar unos minutos los tres ya se encontraban totalmente dormidos.

…

Al día siguiente.

…

Sonic fue el primero en despertarse y se fijo que ya había vuelo su cuerpo a la normalidad, se levanto silenciosamente y salió de la habitación. Quería estar con alguien asi que fue directo a la sala de maquinas. Al llegar se encontró con un zorro amarillo de dos colas construyendo algo, como siempre.

-¡Hey Tails!- saludo el erizo captando la atención del zorro, que al verlo se puso contento de inmediato.

-Sonic. Me alegra que por fin te hayas dignado a visitarme- devolvió el "saludo" Tails con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, tus eres el que debería salir de aquí- a pesar de que se molestaban eran grandes amigos.

-Tal vez tengas razón… ¿A qué se debe tu visita?-.

-No lo sé, quería estar con alguien que me hiciera sentir cómodo-.

-Me halagas- dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿Tienes algún trabajo para mí?- pregunto el erizo. Tails se le quedo mirando un momento y después asintió.

-Quiero que me traigas a Metal Sonic-

-¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que me pides eso ¿Para qué lo quieres?-

-Escuche que el último Metal Sonic que creo Eggman es distinto a los demás, que tiene sentimientos y al parecer es muy tímido. Me interesaría revisar la razón y como hizo ese cara de huevo para que tuviera esa actitud un robot- explico rascándose la cabeza –Aunque no me creo que sea tímido-.

-Créeme que si lo es- comento Sonic.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-Ayer me lo encontré y apenas le toque un poco se desmayo por un ataque de pánico- conto sorprendiendo al zorro.

-Eso me hace querer estudiarlo mas ¿Me lo podrías traer hasta aquí sin lastimarlo?-.

-Claro compañero- al decir eso con su velocidad sónica se dirigió a Robotropolis. Al llegar fue directo donde se encontraría la base del Dr Eggman en el camino destruyendo uno que otro robot, al encontrarla "abrió" la puerta con un Spindash (¿asi se llamaba?) y fue directo donde se encontraría el humano, se detuvo cuando escucho la voz de este.

-¿Qué puedo hacer contigo Metal? Ni siquiera puedes mantener una mirada con Sonic- hablaba desilusionado.

-Mis disculpas- decía una voz robótica, pero no tanto como los demás, a esta se le destacaba la culpabilidad en su voz como si fuera alguien normal.

-Tus disculpas no te ayudaran a mejorar Metal, será mejor que te reinstale de nuevo… Lo pensare un tiempo y después veré que hacer contigo- Eggman se iba a ir pero alguien le llamo.

-¡Eggman! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!- saludo Sonic saliendo del lugar donde estaba.

-¡Agghg! ¡Eres tu rata picuda! ¡Y nos vimos ayer!- grito enojado el humano, Metal estaba nervioso -¡¿A qué has venido Sonic?!-.

-He venido a llevarme a Metal si no te importa- esa respuesta sorprendió al los dos presentes a parte del erizo –Si ya no sabes qué hacer con él, entonces te pido humildemente que me lo des a mi-.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?- pregunto Eggman interesado por la propuesta.

-Queremos investigarlo- el humano con forma de huevo se quedo pensando un rato. Al tiempo él pensó que sería una buena forma de eliminar a Metal Sonic y asi no incrementar la chatarra de la ciudad por lo cual acepto.

-Está bien- al decir esto el robot sin opinión personal se puso muy triste y Sonic contento.

-¡Bueno!- el erizo se acerco a su copia robótica -¿Nos vamos?- antes de responder Metal ya se había desmayado de nuevo, a Sonic le salió una gotita –Ni modo, tendré que cargarlo-.

…

…

…

En ARK

Todos ya habían dormido y estaban listos para el nuevo día, menos Shadow, que no pudo dormir nada por el nerviosismo. La cama era cómoda pero él no estaba acostumbrado a tanto lujo, al salir de su gran cuarto se encontró con su madre.

-Shadow buenos días- saludo feliz la mujer.

-Bueno días-.

-Adivina que… ¡Vamos a hacer una gran fiesta!- informo explosivamente dejando al erizo confuso.

-¿Por qué una fiesta?-.

-Vamos a celebrar de que has vuelto, hemos invitado solo a la familia. Conocerás a tus tíos, tías, primos, primas, etc. ¿No será emocionante?- hablaba contentísima, él la miro descolocado.

-Ehhh si ¿Y cuándo será?-.

-¡Ahora!- grito y Shadow quedo atormentado, el no estaba preparado.

-¿A_Ahora?- pregunta temblando.

-¡Sí! A penas se han enterado que volviste todos vinieron a conocerte ¿no te vas a vestir?-.

-No, me gusta estar asi- respondió refiriéndose a estar solo con los patines y guantes puestos, nada más ni nada menos.

-Está bien, no te obligare a que cambies tu forma de ser ¿Vamos abajo?-

-Claro…creo…- la reina sin prestar atención a los última palabra lo arrastro hasta abajo. Al llegar todos saludaron y regalaron cosas, Shadow conoció a muchos que serian su familia y todos le aceptaban como tal. Como si siempre hubiera estado allí, también conoció a unos amigos de su hermano Scourge que eran nada mas ni nada menos que Silver y Blaze, les simpatizo mucho y también se hicieron amigos. Estuvieron un par de horas festejando hasta que alguien toco el hombro del erizo negro.

-Hola, yo soy una prima tuya de tu misma edad- saludo la joven amistosamente.

-Es un gusto conocerte- respondió el saludo.

-Vi imágenes que me mostraba tu madre cuando eras un bebe, es increíble ver cómo crece la gente- comento.

-Tienes razón-.

-¡Ah, que descortés soy, no me he presentado! Mi nombre es Amy Rose, un gusto primo-.

…

…

…

…

…

**¡Apareció Amy! :D lástima que no podre actualizar rápido porque tengo las pruebas finales… y debo estudiar, hice este capítulo más largo para ahorra el tiempo perdido. Prometo que el siguiente será aun más largo c:**

**Curiosidad sobre mí: Metal Sonic es mi personaje favorito de toda la saga de Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**¿Qué ocurrirá con Amy para que tenga un rol importante?**

**¿Silver va a vengarse de Mephiles por el golpe?**

**¿Qué quiso decir Mephiles con que no tenía mucho tiempo?**

**¿Pronto habrá lemmon?**

**¿Qué hará Tails con Metal Sonic?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en ****Sucesos**

**Chao**


End file.
